31 jours de la vie de DM, 1er janvier
by Colombia4m
Summary: très vieille fic, en réponse à un défi sur le thème du blog. DM centric. Yaoi. Pairing évolutif.
1. Chapter 1

31 jours de la vie de DM

*très* vieille fic, en réponse à un défi sur le thème du blog (que j'ai modifié en journal intime), écrite au jour le jour, et donc à la cohérence scénaristique discutable.

1er janvier:

Au réveil  
Ce matin, il était dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau, sa douceur sous mes mains. J'ai savouré son corps encore lourd de sommeil contre le mien, l'odeur de sa nuque, ses lèvres posées sur mon épaule. Sa main frôlait ma hanche, je savais que je n'avais qu'à bouger un peu pour qu'elle s'y pose. Je l'ai entendu soupirer et j'ai voulu le regarder. J'ai ouvert les yeux.  
Je me suis retrouvé comme un con à étreindre mon traversin. J'ai horreur de ce genre de rêve. D'abords parce que ça me fout une trique d'enfer et que commencer l'année à la main droite, c'est pitoyable. Ensuite, parce que ça m'énerve d'admettre qu'un fantasme avec lui me donne plus de plaisir qu'un bon coup avec un autre.  
J'ai fini par me lever. J'ai migré, zombiesque, jusqu'à la cuisine et je me suis préparé un café noir.  
Bonne année, mon cul!  
Résolutions à appliquer d'urgence :  
-faire réparer la machine à capuccino.  
-écrire à maman  
-arrêter d'écrire mes états d'âmes dans ce putain de cahier, j'ai plus 14 ans.  
-Hum, l'année prochaine, j'arrête.  
-arrêter de rêver de lui. Y'a du boulot. Il est sexy. J'adore ses reins. Et voilà, ça recommence!

J'ai pas envie d'aller au Palais. Rien à foutre des voeux de la greluche. Ni du repas traditionnel.

Après-midi:  
Mama mia, mais qu'ils sont chiants!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Dieux pour mériter ça!! Cinq heures de repas coincé entre Saga et Aiola. J'avais presque envie de retirer le balais du cul de l'un pour frapper sur l'autre.  
Elle commence bien, la nouvelle ann...

Soir, tard.  
Aphro est passé. Il se bonifie d'année en année, lui. Il s'est endormi. J'ai pas eu le courage de le virer. Mon meilleur ami. C'est toujours mieux que ma main droite. Même si c'est pas lui. Lui, c'est même pas la peine de rêver.


	2. Chapter 2

2 janvier

Réveil, fin de matinée:

Ouch! Aphro: 1, Bibi: 0

On était à peine réveillé, et mis mutuellement en forme, qu'Aphro m'a dit, comme ça "Et tu comptes lui dire?" J'ai dû avoir l'air hébété et très con. Si con que mon Poisson est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux, m'a passé la main dans les cheveux et m'a dit en souriant

"Lino, chéri, t'arrêtes pas de dire son nom, je ne suis pas stupide!"

Evidemment, j'ai nié. Et de bonne foi, en plus: il était impossible que j'ai prononcé son nom en couchant avec Aphrodite. Comme John Wayne qui ne pouvait pas marcher et mâcher du chewing-gum en même temps, je suis incapable de faire l'amour à un mec et de penser à un autre. Il a rigolé.

"C'est en dormant, que tu l'appelles" il m'a dit. Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça. Rien. Mais mon Poisson est un amour. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, qu'on était amis. Et là, il m'a confié que lui aussi, il avait quelqu'un a qui il rêvait. Pour le coup, ça m'a moins plu. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était. Ca vaut peut-être mieux. Je suis pas jaloux, mais, je suis Italien! J'espère que c'est un mec bien.

Début de soirée:

Les années se suivent, les habitudes se gardent. Shura est passé. Il a pris une bière dans le friggo et s'est installé. Chez lui, quoi. Je sais plus de quoi on parlait, et je lui ai balancé une vanne et il a eu ce fameux regard qu'il a quand il veut gagner. Ce regard qui rend les apprentis tout chose. Ca fait des siècles que ça n'a plus d'effet sur moi, mais au début... Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, j'ai entonné, avé l'accent "La béllée dé Cadix a des yeux dé véloooouuuurrrr" Et Aphro a répondu, "la béllée dé Cadix né connaît pas l'amoooouurrrrr". Il a essayé de se fâcher. Il n'a pas réussi. J'adore ce mec. Bref, on a commencé à discuter des amours, justement. Les résolutions amoureuses, tout ça. C'est Aphro qu'a lancé le sujet. Shura sait qu'Aphro et moi on couche ensemble, mais on dirait que ça le gêne. Je me suis rendu compte que je savais même pas de quel bord il était. Je l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Et là, révélation: il nous a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans ses pensées, depuis longtemps. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais qu'il était près à aimer en silence, jusqu'au bout. Aphro a détourné la conversation et on s'est maté un film. Ca me laisse un goût bizarre.

Près de minuit:

Je suis un Dieu du sexe!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

4 janvier, matin

Euh, nan, attend.

2 janvier...4 janvier.

Ben si, alors.

Où est passé mon 3 janvier?

J'étais où, hier? Et j'ai fait quoi?

Aphro est parti de bonne heure, j'ai pris une douche, beuh! tout seul, c'est pas drôle, et je suis allé m'entraîner. C'est ça. Et après? Ah, oui, y'avais déjà des chevaliers dans l'arène. Et quelques disciples. Et, il était là! Avec un pantalon de toile ajusté et une tunique. Sexy! J'ai maté 5 minutes. D'accord, un peu plus de cinq minutes. Shura est arrivé, sans se presser, et m'a proposé un duel. C'est là que j'ai fait le con. J'ai voulu faire style. L'impressionner, quoi. Shura m'a foutu une de ces déculottées. Jeu, set et match. Faut dire qu'il a commencé par se la péter "Je suis Duncan Mc Leod, du clan des Mc Leod" avec Excalibur. Et c'est difficile de se défendre correctement avec une crise de fou rire. Bref, couillon pour couillon, j'ai attrapé un morceau de bois et j'ai chanté le thème Stars Wars. Avec, bien sûr, le bruitage des sabres laser. ziioooooonnnnn!!!!! zzzziiooonnnnnn! Effectivement, question impression, j'ai fait fort. C'est limite si ce peine-à-jouir de Saga ne nous a pas dit d'aller jouer dehors. Mais, je suis sûr d'avoir vu dans ses yeux de l'amusement. Tant mieux, si je le fait rire. On dit bien "minet qui ri, moitié dans son lit".

Ensuite, Aphro s'est pointé, chrono 20 secondes dans l'arène. Deux roses rouges, une blanche, et il en a eu marre. On a passé le reste de la journée à la ville, et je suis rentré beurré comme un petit Lu et noir petit écolier. Ce qui explique le trou au réveil.

Mais, attend, aujourd'hui, c'est l'épiphanie. Tirer les rois. Je veux la fève!

Fin d'après midi

De Dieu que le cidre, ça donne envie de pisser. J'ai eu la fève. Un parthénon. Pour l'originalité, on repassera. L'a fallut choisir sa reine. J'adore cette tradition. C'est con, mais rigole et on se charrie comme des gamins. Comme d'habitude, j'ai voulu choisir Aphro. Il m'a lancé un regard noir et m'a fait un signe à peine discret pour mon montrer vous-savez-qui. Connaissant Aphro, soit j'obéi, soit le signe deviens carrément ostentatoire. Alors, démarche chaloupée et sourire de vainqueur, je me suis dirigé vers lui. Et en face de lui, j'ai pas pu. J'ai bloqué plusieurs secondes. Et j'ai réagi. J'ai attrapé Saga qu'était assis à côté de lui, et j'l'ai collé à mort. Je crains d'avoir été plus loin que quiconque avant moi. Il a commencé à hurler, je l'ai câliné plus fort. Les autres étaient morts de rire. Je l'ai lâché quand je l'ai senti bander contre moi. Il était brûlant, les joues rouges, complètement essoufflé. Je crois qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir excité. Je jure, je l'ai pas fait exprès! Aphro m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'air déçu que je ne le choisisse pas au dernier moment, et qu'il s'est forcé à rire quand je chauffais Saga. Mais je le soupçonne d'avoir dit ça pour me faire plaisir.

Bilan des courses: je suis tout seul comme un imbécile. A moins que Saga ne vienne me relancer...Il a la peau douce, ce con.


	4. Chapter 4

5 janvier  
midi

Quelle journée de m****! D'abord, je me suis réveillé tout seul dans mon lit. Ensuite, la machine à cappuccino est toujours en panne. Enfin, mon armure s'est encore fait la malle. Je l'avais pourtant attachée à son urne, mais elle a encore réussi à fuguer. Elle est sûrement à la plage et je vais me faire engueuler par Milo. Et pour couronner le tout et par dessus le marché, on m'envoie en mission! Pas que ça m'ennuie en soi. Mais au fin fond de l'Europe de l'Est! Y'a pas un chat et j'aime pas la neige. Je suis sûr que c'est ce coincé de Saga. Il a pas supporté que je lui fasse de l'effet et il s'est vengé! La vache! C'est pas un balais, c'est un baobab, qu'il a dans le cul!

Fin d'après midi  
Qu'est ce que je fous dans ce pays à la con! C'est quoi, cette mission? Aucun ennemi digne de ce nom ne viendrait se terrer dans un trou pareil. J'ai fait deux cent bornes, j'ai vu deux cerfs et un renard. Je me suis arrêté dans un routier. Ils m'ont servi du poisson discutable (Aphrodite est nettement plus appétissant, et puis Aphrodite, quand t'avales, tu le revomis pas!). J'ai voulu prendre une douche, t'attend 2 plombes que l'eau elle vienne, c'est froid, y'a pas de pression et ça gèle dès que ça sort, t'as l'impression tripoter Camus. Mais, non, je pense pas qu'à ça! Enfin, si.

Aujourd'hui, je devais m'entraîner avec lui. Il crée un cube de cristal, toi et lui dedans, et t'as une heure avant que l'air ne s'épuise. J'adore m'entraîner avec lui, j'adore être avec lui. Et je sais qu'il m'aime bien, que je lui fais de l'effet. J'arrive toujours à l'amener à un combat au corps à corps. Je crois que je suis amoureux…. 


	5. Chapter 5

6janvier  
Au réveil

Ouh! Même au Sanctuaire, les paillasses sont plus confortables. Et j'ai encore rêvé de lui. Un petit rêve tout mignon, d'adolescent pré pubère qui mate sa voisine qui se déshabille. Il était dans son bain. Je deviens pitoyable. Enfin, bon, j'ai un boulot à faire, moi. C'est bien beau de  
fantasmer, mais ça tue pas son homme.

Fin d'après midi  
Mission accomplie, comme dirait l'autre. Ils étaient huit. Quatre gardes du corps, quatre photocopies du même King Kong de boîte de nuit. Je les ai projeté contre le mur, ils ont pas compris ce qui leurs arrivait. Ils ont essayé de m'attaquer avec leurs ridicules petites armes à feu. Alors j'ai retourné une table, et je les ai empalés. Y'avait quatre pieds, ça tombait bien. J'ai trouvé l'épouse en kimono en train sniffer de la coke dans sa salle de bain. J'ai été poli, j'ai attendu qu'elle termine. J'ai même pas eu besoin de la tuer, elle s'est explosée le crâne de peur toute seule sur le coin de la baignoire en me voyant dans le miroir. Tant mieux, j'ai suffisamment de têtes monstrueuses comme ça dans ma maison. Quand au mec, la cible, je l'ai repéré à l'odeur. De transpiration. En train de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa secrétaire. Ou sa bonne. A mon avis, elle était à peine majeure. Je leur ai brisé le cou sans les déboîter. Je me demande bien ce que ça va donner sur les murs. Quand je suis ressorti, y'avait une gamine au milieu de l'escalier. En chemise de nuit, avec de grands yeux. La gamine, je l'ai pas tuée. Elle est là, avec moi. Blanche, elle s'appelle. En rentrant, je passe par la Sicile, je vais la donner à Maman. 


	6. Chapter 6

7 janvier  
Tôt, le matin.

Ca y est, je suis rentré à la Maison! Je suis allé faire un câlin à Aphrodite. Le Crabe est rentré, mais Milo cherche encore la sienne. Au palais, on m'a hypocritement félicité pour la réussite de ma mission. Ils me font marrer. Faut bien que y'ait quelqu'un qui les débarrasse des irréductibles.

Chez moi, y'avait six nouvelles têtes. La fille à côté de son patron. La pauvre. Toute ma vie à se faire peloter par ce gros porc sans plus rien avoir en échange. Et mes quatre gorilles en lunettes noires se sont mis en losanges, ça fait une jolie figure.  
Je me souviens de la fois où Mu, je ne sais plus pourquoi, était venu ici. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi les masques. Parce qu'ils sont ce que je suis. On ne choisit pas un destin, mais on l'assume. Je suis un assassin, je le resterais, ils sont là pour que je n'oublie pas, jamais.

Il faut que je dorme. Et il me faut un cappuccino!

**********  
8 janvier  
fin d'après midi.

Whaouhou! J'en suis encore tout retourné. J'avais décidé de passer l'après midi aux thermes. Comme au bon vieux temps. Oui, paske, ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on a les sanitaires dans les maisons. Avant, on avait tout le confort sur le palier. Quand je dis, "le palier", c'est le treizième. Les thermes des Gold du palais, quoi. On se retrouvaient à la douche commune,  
comme à l'armée. Sauf que les douches sont pas dans les chambrées. Le Sanctuaire, c'est un peu un camping qu'aurait été conçu par un architecte militaire. Tout est loin de tout, et réciproquement. Combien de fois un chevalier a traversé tout le domaine en serviette parce qu'un imbécile lui avait piqué ses vêtements...  
Mais le pire, c'était les vestiaires des thermes. Chacun son portemanteau orné d'une étiquette avec ton signe et ton nom en cursive maternelle. Au début, on y allait plus ou moins tous ensemble, mais y'en a qu'étaient gênés. Y'en a d'autres qui s'y sentaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour ou Aphrodite a traversé les thermes  
entièrement nu pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'est étiré, a passé la main dans ses cheveux et il a dit "J'adore les bains, c'est tellement relaxant" Ah, bah, oui. Vachement. Nous autres, on était plutôt tendus. Voire même carrément raides.

Bref, on a commencé à instaurer des horaires.  
Avec deux heures chacun, au début, de suite, c'était assez peu pratique. Après c'était une heure diurne, une heure nocturne. Celui qui râlait, c'était celui qui avait 15 h/ 3h du mat. Forcément. Et bizarrement, c'était toujours les mêmes.  
Mais, le gros problème, ce qui a fait bouger les choses, c'était les toilettes. On était obligé de remonter le Sanctuaire à chaque fois. C'est Aldé qu'a gueulé. Il en avait assez de se taper toutes les marches son rouleau de PQ à la main. Mu, lui, il se télé portait. Comme Shaka. Donc, quand y'avait un chiotte vide fermé de l'intérieur, c'est qu'ils s'étaient taillés sans penser à rouvrir la porte. Et c'est là qu'on voyait ceux qui avaient été élevés par des chevaliers femmes. Bien dressés, ils rabaissaient toujours la lunette. Et puis, aux heures de pointe, on se ramenait tous avec notre BD.  
Enfin, quand je dis remonter le Sanctuaire, faut pas croire qu'on passait tous par les Maisons des autres. Ca fait des siècles qu'il y a des chemins qui les contournent. Ils sont cons, ces Bronzes. Remarque, comme le dit Lionel, ils avaient qu'à prendre le Palais par derrière, ils auraient été nettement moins emmerdés.  
Bref, y'a eu un ras-le-bol, pétitions, protestations, et, depuis, on a tous un sanibroyeur et une douche, Athéna soit louée. Il n'y a qu'Aphrodite qui continue d'utiliser systématiquement les thermes. Il a installé des néons dans sa douche, il y met ses bébé-plantes. Pas que des roses. Paske, les roses, à fumer...On a essayé, une fois. Très flou, comme souvenir.  
Enfin, bon, aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'aller aux thermes. En fait, les thermes des Gold, c'est une espèce de piscine couverte en faïence avec des mosaïques, type mozarabe, où se jette une source chauffée, qui coule en permanence. Il y a trois jets, un craché par une tête de dragon, un par un lion, et un par un dauphin. Donc, je me suis installé sous le dragon, comme  
d'habitude. Et pendant un laps de temps assez long, j'étais *bien*. L'eau à bonne température me coulait sur la nuque, j'avais le bout des doigts qui commençaient à friper. Le cosmos, la tension et le stress niveau zéro avec mon canard en plastique et ma tortue qui se remplit d'eau. Bref, j'étais le téléphérique au milieu du cul du stylo.  
Et ce fut comme une apparition. D'ailleurs, ce fut une apparition. Il s'est matérialisé sur le bord, juste en face de moi. J'étais tellement inexistant qu'il ne m'a même pas repéré. Il a détaché la ceinture qu'il avait autour de la taille et a fait glisser son kimono le long de ses bras. Il a testé la chaleur de l'eau du bout du pied, ramené ses longs cheveux mauves en un  
chignon retenu par un peigne et il est entré dans l'eau. Il s'est tout de suite dirigé vers le système de réglage des jets et a augmenté la pression du Lion. Ce qui a eu pour effet évident de couper l'eau du dragon et du dauphin. Ensuite, il s'est accroché aux oreilles du Lion et s'est hissé pour se mettre juste sous le jet. La pression devait être assez forte, et l'eau moussait contre son torse, passait par dessus ses épaules, ruisselait sur ses reins et sur ses jambes. J'avoue que la vision de Mu cambré de cette manière sous le jet, nu, mouillé, dans la lumière du soleil qui passait par les vitraux en un putain d'effet shojo, ça m'a fait comme qui dirait tout  
bizarre. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que l'onde de choc de mes battements de coeur ne se soit pas répercutés jusque dans la mer. Ni que le niveau d'eau n'ait pas augmenté vu que le volume d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie forcissait indubitablement. A bout d'un moment, mes neurones se sont reconnectés. Le fil bleu, sur le bouton bleu, le fil rouge, sur le bouton rouge. Qui dit effort cérébral, dit appel au cosmos. Surtout pour un effort de cette ampleur. Il m'a senti et a tout lâché. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire

"Quand t'auras fini de jouer, tu me redonneras un peu d'eau". Mais l'avantage a disparu des qu'il a repéré ma, hum, réaction. Il a sourit et il a nagé avec moi vers le bord. Il a remonté les marches devant moi et a enlevé son peigne. Sa chevelure s'est dénouée et des mèches se sont collées à sa peau mouillée. Je me suis approché sans trop réfléchir et j'ai repoussé celle sur son visage. Je me suis penché vers lui. A ce moment là, il y a eu du bruit dans les vestiaires. Mu a sifflé un juron et a disparu au moment où j'allais le toucher.  
Tom et Jerry sont entrés. Camus m'a détaillé d'un air dégoutté.

Il m'a dit "Tu n'as tout de même pas..." J'ai eu pitié et j'ai fini pour lui "Nan, je ne me suis pas branlé dans le bassin". Milo m'a fait un clin d'oeil, la langue sur les lèvres.  
Je suis rentré.  
Peut-être qu'il a honte de moi. Mais, c'est quand même encourageant. Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mes prochains fantasmes vont être humides.


	7. Chapter 7

J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement Stéphanie, en espérant que tu continues de lire ces élucubrations, Tarame, très heureuse de savoir que cette fic mérite une deuxième lecture, Manuka, Aries, Alaiya, Kalista, je vous réponds asap, et tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte.

(A partir de ce chapitre, les dates sont plus aléatoires)

Une ficlet-cadeau, pairing que vous voulez à celles qui me retrouvent de qui parlent les courriers du cœur. (oui, je sais facile)

12 janvier

Milieu d'après midi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Shura. Et ce soir, c'est la fête! Et plus si affinité. Tout les Golds sont invités, il sera là aussi. Et c'est ce soir ou jamais. A condition que je trouve les fringues appropriées. Sexy, tout en restant suffisamment sobre pour pas lui faire peur. O vertige de la penderie béante...Où est ce que j'ai lu ça? Bref, je suis assis en tailleur, nu et désespéré, devant mon armoire dont le miroir me nargue. D'autant qu'il est particulièrement dur de se concentrer quand on a, sur son lit personnel, un Poisson vêtu de quelques déchirures savantes reliées par d'infimes lambeaux de jeans. Et que ce Poisson alterne les trémolos aigus de "je suis une poupée de cire, un-e poupée de son" avec des gloussements très peu chevaleresque devant le courrier des lecteurs d'un tas de magazines féminins. Avec, de temps en temps des petits exclamations telles que "Ecoute ça! écoute ça!"

Je reconnais que les lettres en question méritent les gloussements d'Aphro. -Vos animaux et vous- "Quand j'attrape mon chat par la queue, il miaule. Est-ce normal?" -Courrier du coeur- Bonjours Macha. J'ai épousé le compagnon de ma soeur A. qu'il a abandonné pour moi. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse de H. le fils du premier mariage de T., mon mari. H. m'a repoussé, et, sous les conseils de E., j'ai dit à mon mari que H. avait tenté de me séduire. T. a viré H. de la maison. Que dois-je faire? P." Ou encore "Je suis amoureux de mon prof de philo S, mais il refuse toute relation physique. A."

Je finis par lui demander s'il a, lui, quelque chose pour s'habiller ou s'il compte y aller comme d'hab: n'importe comment du moment que ce soit suffisamment court et/ou ajusté pour faire rougir Saga et Alde. Il me répond que ça fait 15 jours qu'il a acheté ses fringues. En même temps que le cadeau. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et pique un fard. Oh merde. Shura et Aphro. Aphro et Shura. Même dans mes délires sous psychotrope végétal ou non, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Mes deux meilleurs potes. Enfin, je m'emballe, c'est pas dis que ce soit réciproque. Surtout que Shura, il serait plutôt du genre Frère Abstinence, si j'ai tout bien compris. D'autant qu'il avait dit qu'il ne vivait que pour une personne. Aphrodite avait l'air tellement mignon et tellement perdu dans son amour sûrement impossible, j'ai oublié mes histoires de fringues, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai fait un câlin. Mon pauvre petit chaton. J'ai presque pu sentir, à travers son cosmos, et parce que j'avais ma main posée sur son torse, la boule qui serait son coeur et son estomac. Taille piège d'Indiana Jones dans le temple maudit. Et même pouvoir destructif. "Mon meilleurs ami est amoureux d'un garçon et il a mal. Dis, Macha, je fais quoi?"


	8. Chapter 8

13 janvier  
Un vague moment de la journée.

Le soleil brille trop fort et le bruit de la pendule m'énerve. Mon café me semble beaucoup trop consistant pour être ingéré. Le diagnostique est clair: observons l'effet déviant sur notre organisme.  
Bon, hier soir...  
Shura...  
Le début, ça va... La musique, le premier verre, l'ambiance de surboom-de-collège-je-peux-pas-je-tiens-le-sac-à-ma-copine...je visualise.  
Ensuite, deuxième vague, deuxième verre, quart d'heure rétro, une âme charitable vire Demis Roussos des platines. (Quoique sa chanson "le Grec" faisait doucement rigoler Camus). Troisième temps, ça se précise, musique sourde, alcool fort...it is ze rizum of ze nïteu.

Enfin, stade ultime, post cataclysmique, l'élite guerrière de l'humanité est prête à jurer que l'axe de rotation de la Terre se situe en Grèce. Et que les bouteilles se reproduisent. Aldé se lance dans une version très personnelle de Tirlipimpon sur le chiwawa, (allez, en choeur!) et deux imbéciles ont l'alcool philosophique dans les chiottes. C'est une règle immuable de la beuverie. Il en faut toujours au moins deux, qui ont généralement atteint le stade "moi je pense que, tu vois, que la religion/la politique/Marie Christine/ le cannabis/ la taille du sexe de ****(rayer les mentions inutiles) c'est vachement important de penser que, en fait, si t'y réfléchis... ." qui se tape un délire verbal, un sur la cuvette des chiottes, l'autre allongé dans la baignoire. Aiola tente les pompes sans les mains, y'a pénurie de papier OCB. Shura gémit sous les mains d'Aphrodite qui lui masse les épaules.  
Je sors prendre l'air deux minutes, et je tombe sur Saga qui embrasse Mu contre un pilier. Autant pour moi. Y'a deux trois trucs qui dessaoulent bien...On va réparer ça.  
Je rentre, j'attrape la première bouteille et le joint que me tend quelqu'un... 

**********  
13 janvier  
fin d'après midi.

Aphro vient de repartir. Enfin, je viens de le foutre dehors. J'ai mal au crâne et il est heureux. Deux bonnes raisons pour que, en ce moment précis, il m'insupporte.  
J'en étais où?  
Oui, Mu, Saga, et ma bouteille de gin.  
Je me souviens pas bien de la fin de la soirée. Ce qui est con, c'est qu'il m'a dit que lui non plus. Pourtant, il est plus du genre Nirvana que paradis artificiels.  
Bref, six heures du mat, j'ai des frissons, je claque des dents et je sens que ça remue dans le lit à côté de moi. Je grogne, je crois. Dans ma tête, l'image vague qu'Aphro n'a aucune raison de me réveiller si tôt. On peut même pas appeler ça une pensée, juste la sensation confuse que mon corps refuse l'idée d'émerger et que l'insistance d'Aphro relève du sadisme, voir de la  
tentative de meurtre. Finalement, je lui attrape le poignet, moitié pour qu'il arrête, moitié parce qu'une petite cuillère me fait subitement très envie. Il pousse un cri de pucelle. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est pas ce que j'avais commandé. Je voulais la Petite Sirène et j'ai Ken Siddharta. Et il est pas content-content, Little Bouddha. Je me redresse, doucement, et les bois entament la 9 ème symphonie. Autour de nous, c'est le chaos. Les draps sont humides, plus bordés du tout, entortillés autour de nos jambes. Je refuse de m'interroger sur la lanière cassée qui pend à la tête de lit.

Comme un con, je lui demande ce qui c'est passé. Comme un con, il me dit qu'il n'en sait rien. Je m'extirpe des draps sus décrits et je me lève. Shaka me regarde avec son attitude hautaine qui colle assez mal avec sa nudité entortillée dans un drap froissé et ses cheveux emmêlés qui lui chatouillent les reins. Je commence à fouiller dans les vêtements qui jonchent le sol pour retrouver mes propres fringues. La mission est un succès partiel.  
Il est beau, tout seul au milieu de son grand lit orange, presque perdu dans les voiles et les coussins. Je descends le Sanctuaire. Très probablement. Et je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je suis pas près de me lever.  
Aphrodite a passé la nuit dans la dixième maison.  
Ce soir, je me mate la trilogie Die Hard. Dans ces cas là, y'a que ça à faire. 


	9. Chapter 9

15 janvier  
fin de l'après midi.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, là? Toto, nous ne sommes plus au Kansas! Ca doit être dans l'air, le grain de la folie, le coup du menhir...J'aurais pas dû passer la journée d'hier au fond de mon lit en écoutant Toto Cutugno en boucle. Bref, une journée de retraite stratégique à ruminer le fait d'être le Roi des Cons. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux *et* cocu, alors que, et c'est ça le plus dur, j'étais le seul à m'être fait des films. Mu couchait avec Saga, et, moi, idiot fini, je romantisais rose glauque des signes que j'avais imaginés. Jamais, au grand jamais, le monde ne doit savoir que le Chevalier du Cancer a des pensées de collégienne. Bon, d'accord, de collégienne sacrément au courant des choses de la vie...Je voulais tellement son cul que j'ai cru à mes fantasmes. Je n'oserais plus jamais regarder un môme à trucider en face. Le cruel et monstrueux Masque de Mort n'est qu'une petite bite! Au sens figuré, s'entend.  
Ce matin, Aphro et Shura se sont pointés. M'est avis qu'ils auraient préférés rester tranquille ensemble. Au fait, je sais toujours pas comment ça s'est fait...Mais je peux parier qu'Aphro me fera un compte rendu détaillé. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux. Ils sont très sages et se font  
des sourires ou des caresses des que j'ai le dos tourné. Ils sont cons! Complètement gateux. On a l'impression qu'ils planent à 12 000 pieds, les issues de secours se trouvent à l'avant, au centre et à l'arrière de l'appareil. Détachez les ceintures. Ca me fait penser que les grandes résolutions de Shura, "je veux dévouer ma vie à mon Amour, même à sens unique" ça a pas tenu longtemps devant le savoir-faire de mon Poissalaud.  
Donc, on a passé l'après midi à rigoler, comme d'habitude. On s'est refait la soirée d'anniversaire, parce que, c'est ça qu'est chiant, on voit jamais tout. Là, par exemple, j'avais pas repéré que Kanon s'était tapé la disco complète de Boy Georges au karaoké. Avec les costumes et le maquillage.  
Toutes les oreilles du Sanctuaire devaient siffler quand Shaka s'est pointé. Chez moi. Ce qui, en soi, est déjà une exception. D'autant qu'on s'était pas revus depuis le "réveil". Et, en plus, il n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude. Au lieu de son sari, il avait une espèce de pantalon de  
toile assez large et une tunique blanche, vachement échancrée. Ca faisait bizarre, déguisé en normal. Et il avait sa tête des pires jours, quelque part entre le surveillant général et l'arbitre de foot. Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. J'ai dis vas-y...Il a dit, "en privé". Il a pris son air à la Droopy. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'on avait encore enlevé Athéna.  
Shura et Aphro m'ont lâchement abandonné. J'ai proposé de lui faire un café, comme la machine à cappuccino est toujours en panne. Il m'a suivit dans la cuisine et m'a dit, comme ça, "j'ai menti". J'ai dis "pardon? " Il a baissé la tête et il m'a dit "Hier matin. Enfin, la nuit, la fête. Enfin, je me souviens." Et ça doit être là, que j'ai fait une erreur de tactique. J'ai répondu "Et alors?" Et alors: il m'a foutu une gifle et il s'est cassé. 


	10. Chapter 10

16 janvier  
fin de matinée.

Bon. Je crois que je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré. J'ai été plutôt clair. Et cohérent. Et je ne me suis pas contredit.

Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas ce que le Commissaire Aphro va bien pouvoir en conclure.

N'empêche, y'a vraiment que lui pour se pointer aux aurores et me faire subir un interrogatoire en règles pour me faire avouer plus que ce que je n'en sais moi-même. Quand il est arrivé, j'en étais à peine au petit dej. Café, forcément, puisque la machine à cappuccino, ben...  
Bref, Aphro et Shura se sont tapé l'incruste, m'ont attrapé et m'ont plus lâché. Ils ont passé la matinée à jouer au gentil flic et au méchant flic. Enfin, au flic silencieux et au flic pervers.

Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, Shaka, hier? Et c'est pour toi qu'il était habillé comme ça? Et ça a un rapport avec l'anniversaire de mon Shushu minet d'amour? (Vague étouffement réprimé du Shushu minet à la divulgation presque publique d'un surnom qui mériterait de rester privé)

Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?  
J'ai cru m'en débarrasser en racontant succinctement mon réveil dans le lit de la Divinité. Grossière erreur! C'est comme de tenter d'éteindre un cramage de pop-corn en poêle en le mettant sous le robinet d'eau froide. On regarde monter la colonne de fumée noire le temps de penser "oh, merde", et on fuit de la cuisine. A partir de là, je crois que même un câlin de Shura aurait été impuissant à arrêter le feu nourri de questions de La Commère Scandinave.  
T'as couché avec Shaka! Et alors, raconte! Il est chaud? Passif ou actif? Tu l'as sucé? IL t'a sucé? (Rougeur Shurienne) C'est pas possible, le cul que t'as! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour coucher avec Shaka (protestation Shurienne) Mais quel con tu fais! (Une fois la vérité  
révélée, c'est à dire l'absence totale de souvenirs du principal intéressé. Et donc pas de récit détaillé et exhaustif des prouesses sexuelles de l'Hare Krishna) Puis, après avoir posé dix fois les mêmes questions -du style, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, hein? la tentative complètement superflue de reconstitution de la scène (impassibilité blasée quoique  
amusée shurienne) sensée réveiller les souvenirs enfouis, Aphro a posé LA question qui me fait gamberger depuis.  
"Tu crois qu'il venu hier pour remettre ça?" Passé les connotations sémantiques de la formule, je me dis, après tout, si c'était vrai. Ca explique la tenue, la gêne, l'aveu et la gifle. Pour être sûr, il faudrait que j'aille lui parler. Cette conclusion, ça fait plusieurs heures que j'y  
ai aboutit.  
J'y vais? Avant qu'Aphro ne revienne me demander pour la énième fois la forme exacte de la tache de naissance qu'il a sur la cuisse. Et que j'ai un peu plus à raconter la prochaine fois qu'il me braquera la lampe de bureau en plein visage.

Soirée 

Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué, un Dieu!  
Déjà, je me suis pointé au mauvais moment. Il était en pleine méditation. J'ai sagement attendu qu'il se pose. Littéralement. Et j'ai commencé à baragouiner des excuses sur mon attitude déplacée, mes propos vexants, mes réactions inadaptées, tout ça... Des excuses passe partout, quoi. Il a haussé les épaules et il m'a tourné le dos. Bon, plan B.

"Hier, tu as cherché à me dire quelque chose? Shaka, s'il te plait, dis moi." Toujours rien. Alors, j'ai attendu. J'ai plus rien dis, et je suis resté là. Shaka a plein de qualités, mais certainement pas la patience. Il a craqué avant moi.  
En fait, il s'est décidé à m'aborder à la soirée, parce que, comme Aphrodite et Shura se rapprochaient, il a pensé que j'étais finalement seul. Alors, il m'a emmené dans sa Maison à la fin de la soirée. J'ai pas opposé trop de résistance. Et on a passé la nuit ensemble.

J'ai dis « Et c'était....?" Il s'est taillé à l'autre bout de la pièce et il a murmuré

"C'était parfait. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais..." Il a rougi et il a repris plus fort, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Chacun sa croix et ses faiblesses." J'ai senti comme une onde bizarre. Son aura voulait à la fois m'envelopper et me rejeter loin, dehors. J'ai dis

"Je reviens demain. Peut-être, tu auras choisi."

Au moins, il a aimé. Je suis rassuré.  
Je comprends les mots d'Aphro. Moi aussi, à ce moment là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le serrer dans mes bras.


	11. Chapter 11

ATTENTION : lemon

17 janvier.

Matinée

Bon, j'y vais ou j'y vais pas? D'accord, je lui ai quasiment laissé un ultimatum. D'accord, peut-être qu'il m'attend. D'accord, Aphrodite va m'arracher les yeux, et peut-être autre chose, si je laisse passer cette chance. Mais, Shaka...c'est un Dieu, le plus grand des Chevaliers, combien  
il y a t'il de chances pour que se soit autre chose que l'envie de Sainte Mère Térésa de Calcutta de se dévergonder un peu, pas longtemps, juste pour voir et retrouver le camp des "gentils" après. Et puis, il y a Mu. Mu et Saga. Et le dépit au coeur.  
J'y vais.

Extrême fin de soirée.

Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu. Je relis ce que j'ai écris ce matin, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres, des millénaires, une autre vie.  
Je suis arrivé chez Shaka, jean/T-shirt, sexy et classe, sourire vainqueur et lingot de fonte en fusion dans l'estomac. Pitié, Maître, je peux pas aller à l'école, j'ai mal au ventre. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux, et m'a laissé entrer. Il portait son sari, comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression  
de subir un jugement suprême, Paradis ou Enfer, pas d'Appel possible. (Même pas à un ami.) Au bout d'un moment, d'un long, très long moment, il a fini par parler. Il a dis je crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Ca ne mène à rien. N'insiste pas. Nous n'avons rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. J'en suis resté scié. Il me fait courir comme une chienne, profite d'un moment de faiblesse pour abuser de mon innocence (enfin...), viens me relancer chez moi, me gifle, fais en sorte que c'est moi qui fasse les avances, et, finalement, m'envoie paître! Avec ce ton qu'il a pour refuser les faveurs et les offrandes des fidèles de Bouddha.

Je l'ai regardé, bouche bée, son attitude royale, son sari et ses yeux clos et j'ai senti mon aura gronder autour de moi. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, de mettre mes mains sur son cou pâle et de serrer. Envie de le frapper ou de le prendre par les épaules et de secouer. Qu'il me regarde, au moins, pour me dire que je n'avais aucun intérêt. Mon cosmos a flambé, comme avant. A chaque fois, ça finit comme ça quand on est face à face. Il me snobe et je le déteste. Je le déteste et, généralement, je pars humilié. Mais là, je suis resté, et j'ai laissé enfler. J'étais près à déclencher un duel, je crois. Mais quand mon cosmos l'a atteint, il ne s'est pas mis en position de défense. Il a penché la tête en arrière, a entre ouvert les yeux et a dis Arrête ça! Arrête! Et il a murmuré mon nom. Enfin, « Masque de Mort ». Il s'est approché. Il a sourit un  
peu. Et il s'est accroché à mes lèvres. Ses mains sur mes épaules m'ont brûlée la peau.

Je crois que Shaka est encore plus compliqué qu'une femme.

Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose en moi qui l'excite. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis laissé guider. Il m'a traîné dans sa chambre et nous a jeté sur son grand lit orange. Je l'ai embrassé comme un malade. Shaka aime les baisers interminables et débordants au visage et au cou. Des baisers plus érotiques et plus intimes que biens des actes que font les autres. J'ai arraché son sari, enfin, je l'ai déroulé, et je l'ai dévoré. (Pas le sari).  
J'ai mangé sa gorge et j'ai glissé sur son torse mes mains et mes lèvres. J'ai adoré son nombril, j'ai mordu ses flancs j'ai léché ses mamelons.

Je suis descendu. J'ai lapé son aine chaude et j'y ai plaqué ma langue pour sentir son sang pulser. J'ai mordillé ses cuisses, à l'intérieure, Dieu comme elles sont douces et puissantes. J'ai enfoui mon visage entre ses jambes, dans son odeur de mec et de sexe, il n'est pas rasé, tout blond, je préfère, sa queue chaude déjà mouillée contre mon visage et ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il m'a rappelé à ses lèvres, un peu, et j'ai recommencé mon voyage sur sa peau. Je jure sur la Vierge Marie que lorsque je l'ai pris dans ma bouche, il planait. Au moins dix centimètres au dessus du lit. Il lévitait et me faisait grimper avec lui. Il a joui fort, cambré et en sueur sur mon visage et mon T-shirt. Il est retombé sur le lit essoufflé et souriant. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais encore trop habillé. J'ai enlevé mon T-shirt taché et j'ai bloqué. Il me regardait, plutôt, il me détaillait. Les yeux grands ouverts, brillants et affamés, il suivait le dessin de mon corps, les muscles peut-être, la peau aussi, les marques et les cicatrices. Si j'avais cru oublier mon appétit en satisfaisant le sien, être désiré comme ça m'a rapidement réenflammé. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de mon jean, mais ses mains ont évincé les miennes. Il s'est battu contre les boutons et s'est impatienté sur le boxer. Il se mordait les lèvres et j'étais fou. Dès qu'il a posé ses mains sur moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Il a suffit de quelques caresses, juste ses mains, aucun artifices, pour que je vienne. Il a souri franchement et s'est allongé sur le lit, m'accueillant. J'ai rapidement fini de me désaper et je l'ai rejoint. On est resté plusieurs minutes, une éternité, enlacés et immobiles.

J'ai pensé à Mu. A Aphrodite. Et puis à Blanche.  
Au bout d'un moment, Shaka s'est placé sur moi, lourd, encore humide et m'a embrassé légèrement. Et puis ses jambes se sont imposées entre les miennes. J'ai hésité un peu, et je lui ai demandé où il avait appris ça. Il m'a répondu c'est toi qui me l'a appris, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? J'ai dis non, et j'ai souri, sûrement un peu tristement. Il m'a embrassé et j'ai  
remonté mes jambes autour de son torse, il était déjà prêt à nouveau. J'étais fille dans les bras du Dieu Apollon.

Il m'a fait l'amour. Longtemps. En me regardant.  
Il s'est endormi, et je suis parti.  
C'est si soudain.  
Il me faut un café. Saloperie de machine. 


	12. Chapter 12

18 janvier  
fin de matinée

Vous vous êtes déjà réveillé avec un Dieu au pied de votre lit? Un Dieu les bras croisés sur le torse, les sourcils en escaliers et la moue qu'a votre Maman quand vous traversez la cuisine fraîchement lavée sans enlever vos baskets boueuses? Ben, moi, oui. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Quand j'ai émergé d'un rêve bizarre et d'un sommeil flou, Shaka était là, à me regarder, attendant que je sois en mesure d'entendre ses remontrances.  
« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti, cette nuit? »  
Pourquoi? Il est marrant, lui. Comment il veut que je dorme collé à un corps pareil, après un câlin pareil? C'était risquer que nos corps fassent des galipettes sans même demander l'avis à nos consciences, juste parce que fusionner ensemble est leur raison d'être.  
Mes marmonnements ont dû le convaincre, Aphrodite dit que mes arguments ne sont jamais aussi bons que quand mon objectif est qu'on me laisse dormir. J'ai soulevé les couvertures, il s'est couché contre moi. On ne s'est pas rendormi.  
Là, il est sous la douche. Au début, on y est allé tous les deux, et croyez-moi, c'était pas du luxe. Parce que toute réincarnation divine qu'il soit, après une nuit entière de sexe, c'est pas franchement l'odeur de sainteté qui domine. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'adore le parfum de son corps, même un chouïa trop fort. Mais bon. Moi aussi, j'en avais sacrément besoin, de toute façon. Parce que Môssieur Shaka, il aime les bêtes de sexe mais pas l'odeur de fauve. Il m'a viré pour pouvoir se laver les cheveux. Rhaaaa, ses cheveux! Pardon, je m'égare. N'empêche, j'suis peut-être un fétichiste des cheveux longs (*note à moi-même: penser à lui piquer une mèche*), mais quand je le vois s'escrimer sur ses noeuds, je regrette pas ma crinière courte.  
Avec Aphro et son Shushu minet d'amour (il n'y coupera pas!), on avait prévu d'aller à la Crique de Phaon, avec deux, trois trucs à bouffer et un peu à boire. J'espère que Shaka voudra bien nous accompagner.

Fin d'après midi.

Ca avait pourtant bien commencé...  
J'en revenais pas que Shaka ait accepté de venir avec nous. Bien sûr, Aphrodite a bavé pendant une bonne demi-heure, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu la Vierge. Il m'a même glissé à l'oreille "Je te le joue à jan-ken-pon" J'ai dis d'accord, mais si je gagne, je prend Shura. Il a pas voulu. Il y tient, à son hidalgo. On s'est super éclaté. Je pensais pas que c'était si agréable  
d'être juste assis sur le sable avec des potes en tenant dans ses bras un mec qui ronronne. Shaka avait l'air bien, aussi. Souriant, assez détendu, il m'a même embrassé devant les autres.

Jusqu'au moment où Mu, Saga, Camus et Milo se sont pointé sur la plage. Je les aurais tués. Shaka s'est brusquement détaché de moi, instinctivement, je dirais, comme si malgré tous ce qu'il m'avait dis, tous ce qu'il, ce qu'*on* avait fait, ça comptait pas face à l'opinion des autres. Putain, le regard que lui a lancé Saga! Quasiment, il lui demandait des comptes, qu'est ce que  
tu fous avec ces losers, c'est pas ta place, tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous...Et cet enfoiré de Camus qui s'est permis de demander à Shura depuis quand datait sa reconversion dans le proxénétisme. Mais, ça, je crois savoir d'où ça vient. Milo a du vouloir se la jouer "confidence sur l'oreiller", "quand on aime, on se dit tout" et la torride aventure qu'ont eu Aphro et  
Milo n'a sûrement pas été digérée. Faut dire quand même qu'ils s'étaient amusés à s'envoyer en l'air dans *tous* les bâtiments du Sanctuaire. Alors les thermes, les salles de conseils, les salles de banquets, la bibliothèque, les temples de l'Acropole mais aussi les 12 Maisons sacrées.  
J'ai du mal à imaginer la tête qu'a fait Camus quand il a appris que son cher Milo s'était tapé Aphrodite sous son propre toit. Quoique, à la réflexion, je pense pas que Milo le lui ait dis. Sinon Aphrodite aurait déjà la gueule d'Albator. Y'a que moi qui doit connaître cette histoire. Et quand bien même, il suffit que Camus connaisse un dixième des excès de leur liaison pour qu'il ait envie d'arracher la tête de mon meilleur copain.  
Mais, je crois que ce qui a été le plus dur à supporter, c'est l'attitude de Mu. Tout a fait gentil, un peu en retrait... Mais à un moment il s'est approché trop près du rivage et une vague (une petite vague, c'est la Méditerranée) lui a léché les pieds, à peu près jusqu'aux chevilles. Il s'est mis à rire, il est sorti vite de l'eau et il a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux "Je préfère les douches quand elles sont chaudes, avec beaucoup de pression. Là, oui, j'aime ça." Les autres se sont mis à rire, et je me demande ce que je dois penser. Et Shaka qui croit que je boude parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de s'afficher avec moi. J'suis complètement paumé.  
Je sors avec Shaka, ce soir, tous les deux, en tête à tête, au restaurant.  
J'ai une heure pour que Mu arrête de m'obséder.


	13. Chapter 13

19 janvier  
fin de matinée

Que le bonheur soit! Et le bonheur fut. Shaka, Divinité aux pouvoirs absolus. Maria! Des soirées comme celle d'hier, c'est quand il veut! Ca faisait un bail que je n'étais pas allé dans un endroit pareil. Aphrodite m'y avait traîné une ou deux fois: "Je veux du romantisme, Chéri, de la passion! Chante moi l'amour à l'italienne!" L'ennui avec Aphrodite, c'est que quelque soit le resto que tu choisi, soit tu le délaisses, à *son* avis, et il te le fait bien sentir en allumant toute la salle, soit tu lui sors le grand jeu, et il te balance ses atouts (Aphrodite ne bluffe jamais, il a toujours de quoi relancer la mise!) et tu tiens pas 10 minutes avant de le traîner dans les toilettes, Maxim's ou pas.  
Mais avec Shaka, on s'est rejoué Cendrillon, les roses, les bougies, les yeux qui brillent, les sourires timides, et les pieds déchaussés qui se tapent la remontée de l'Everest sous la table. Sommet atteint et lever de soleil. Même si je reconnais que les violoneux commençaient à me les courir sévère à partir de la salade. Nous auraient mis un peu de jazz en  
fond sonore, ç'aurait pas été plus mal. Mais, bon, Shaka semblait s'amuser, alors j'ai rien dis. Il m'a fait goûter son plat au bout de sa fourchette et m'a appelé "Mon Coeur".  
Hum...  
Ca se soigne la crise de midinettisme aiguë?  
Si jamais Aphro ou Shura tombe sur ce truc, je mourrais de honte!  
Bref, on est rentré chez moi. Le Champagne avait eu un effet certain et on n'avait pas rencontré la Bande à Picsou. J'avoue que ça me travaillait, au début. Je me disais, avec le bol que j'ai, Mu va débarquer, foutre ma soirée en l'air, déclencher dans mon costume blanc une putain de poussée hormonale et se casser. Mais, nan, je paranoïsais.  
Par contre, une fois rentré, j'étais tout à Shaka, livré corps et âme (avec accessoires), offrande sur son autel. Il n'a pas fait le difficile.  
Wahou, j'ai plané à 15000! Y'avais plus de pilote dans l'avion. Il m'a même mis à quatre pattes, ce con. Et, ça, c'est rare. Aphrodite l'a obtenu une seule fois. Et ça a été le seul. Jusqu'ici. Shaka a une autorité naturelle. Il m'a pris, encore et encore et c'était merveilleux. Et puis il s'est écroulé sur mon dos, m'écrasant, le corps lourd. Il s'est calmé doucement, je sentais son souffle s'adoucir peu à peu sur ma nuque, ses hanches arrêter de frotter et de cogner contre mes fesses, son torse cesser ses spasmes.  
Moi, j'avais joui avant, mais j'avais pas voulu interrompre son élan et surtout son plaisir. Il gémissait et hurlait comme un damné, il m'a même réveillé les Masques et sûrement Aiola, aussi. Et je lui ai dis mon nom. J'ai eu envie qu'il le sache, et qu'il le dise. D'abords, il s'est étonné, et puis il l'a répété, au moins une dizaine de fois, en variant les intonations, c'est la tendre que j'ai préférée.

Toute façons, plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que c'est une bonne chose, qu'il connaisse mon nom. Ca va faciliter les choses quand on décollera sur Air Extase. Nan, parce que "Masque de Mort", autant c'est un nom génial pour un guerrier, en toute modestie: "Qui es tu, contre qui vais-je me battre? " "Je suis Masque de Mort!" (tadam) Toute de suite, ça te pose comme  
adversaire, l'autre blêmit un peu, son pouls s'accélère, en plus, avec ma réputation...Pour peu qu'on soit dans ma Maison avec les Masques et les fumigènes (Merci Kanon, ça sert les copains de copains de copains de videurs), et ben le mec, rien qu'a ton nom, à ton hagio, et à l'atmosphère, il a déjà perdu 50 points de vie.  
Mais c'est vrai, qu'au lit, comme nom, c'est pas ça. C'est pas tant le sens du nom, d'ailleurs, que la façon de dire. Aphrodite pense que c'est parce que dans "Masque de Mort" il n'y a pas d'accent tonique, ça se prononce à plat. (Aphrodite est hyper doué en linguistique) Alors, au coeur de l'action, quand le mec commence à être bien en condition, respiration déstructurée, bouche surbookée et control approximatif des cordes vocales, un nom de 4 syllabes sans accent fort c'est quasi impossible à prononcer. Au mieux, ça donne "iiiiaaahhhhh 'sque demoooort,*respire* oooouuuiiiii!" ou bien "Maaaaaasssssskksssss" , mais même. Et puis, là, en plus, chez ma divinité, ça cassait un petit peu le mood. Parce que, si ça passe encore dans le cadre du sexe pur, des qu'on fait un câlin, ça la fout mal. En plus, en diminutif, ça le fait pas des masses.  
Donc, à la réflexion, qu'il ronronne "Angelo", ça sera mieux pour nous deux. Et puis, ça, au moins, c'est facile à hurler. Aiola va nous subir en dolby surround.

Beuh, faut que j'aille m'entraîner, ça fait longtemps que je suis pas allé aux arènes. Enfin, même si Shaka doit monter faire je ne sais quoi au palais, je vais bien réussir à convaincre Aphro et Shura de venir avec moi.


	14. Chapter 14

19 janvier  
dans la nuit 

Bon, l'objectif à atteindre est de quitter la quatrième dimension et de retrouver, au plus vite, ma série d'origine. J'ai pas signé pour Sliders, moi, ni pour X-files.

Mu m'a embrassé! Vrai de vrai! Et pas juste comme ça, t'es mon pote, on se fait la bise. Mais il m'a roulé une pelle du feu de Dieu. Déjà, quand il s'est penché vers moi en souriant et en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, j'en suis resté bée. Il en profité pour me ravager la bouche avec, c'est pas possible, les Atlantes sont croisés avec des caméléons, ou quoi. Oh, Bon  
Dieu, j'ai cru que le ciel s'ouvrait. Et long, en plus! Le vrai baiser de The End Hollywoodien.  
En fait, je crois qu'il est arrivé dès qu'Aphro et Shura se sont cassés des arènes. Je les soupçonne d'être allés finir ce que j'avais interrompu le matin. Moi je suis resté un peu, parce que faut avouer que s'entraîner avec eux, c'est pas spécialement productif. Avec Aphro, surtout, pour qui un entraînement réussi se mesure à la perfection de sa manucure. J'ai jamais compris comment il pouvait être si bon en combat sans en ramer une à l'arène. Là, il a même réussi à déconcentrer Shura à grand coups d'œillades langoureuses ou de sous-entendus brûlants. Le pauvre, Excalibur devait être à l'étroit. Ca devait faire sauna, dans son armure d'or. Mais, bon, ils sont restés toute l'après midi avec moi, c'est vraiment sympa.  
J'ai continué un peu tout seul, en fait, je peux juste travailler mon endurance et ma force musculaire, et pas mes attaques. Je pourrais, mais à envoyer un caillou ou une cible dans les Cercles d'Hadès, j'ai l'air un peu con, moi. Une fois, je me suis même fait engueuler par Charon le Passeur"Hé, ho, là, Ducon, c'est pas un dépotoir, ici, va construire tes châteaux  
de sable ailleurs!" Heureusement pour lui que j'étais pressé, ce jour là, tiens. Sinon, je l'aurais entrepris, sévère.  
Donc, j'étais content quand j'ai senti le cosmos d'un chevalier arriver. Je l'étais déjà beaucoup moins quand j'ai reconnu Mu. Il s'est échauffé un peu et m'a proposé un combat d'entraînement. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu avec lui. J'avais oublié combien il était beau, avec ses cheveux qui volent et la lumière de son cosmos. En plus, le soleil commençait à décliner, au milieu des nuages sombres, on se serait cru seuls au monde. Le problème c'est que Mu n'a pas peur de moi, et je ne peux pas le déstabiliser en me foutant de lui. Assez longtemps, on s'est balancé des coups que l'autre esquivait. A un moment, il y avait une faille dans sa défense mais j'ai hésité à l'envoyer aux Enfers, ça fatigue vachement les chevaliers qui n'ont pas l'habitude. L'air est malsain et la pression plus forte. Shura commence à connaître, souvent il vient avec moi, mais je lui fais confiance pour me dire "On arrête, on remonte". Il suffit d'un instant d'inattention pour se retrouver au Tartare. Aphrodite, moins. Il trouve ça salissant.  
Et donc Mu a vu mon hésitation et m'a décoché un putain de coup, j'ai volé à travers  
l'arène et je me suis incrusté dans le mur d'enceinte. On aurait dis une crêpe qui a loupé la poêle. Je me suis joliment scratché sur les éboulis provoqués par le choc. (C'est fou ce qu'ils doivent raquer en rénovation de monuments) Et il s'est approché de moi, souriant, de plus en plus près, s'est penché sur le puzzle que j'étais devenu et m'a embrassé.

Il a posé son doigt sur le torse de mon armure et il a dit "Elle est fêlée, là. Il faudra que tu passes me voir, que je te répare ça." Et il a disparu.  
J'ai mis un certain temps à m'en remettre. Quand je suis rentré, Ma Maison était vide. J'ai scanné le Sanctuaire, Shaka était toujours au palais. Tant mieux, quelque part, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le regarder dans les yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

20 janvier  
matin

Quand je suis rentré, hier soir, j'avais plein de trucs qui me tournaient dans la tête. J'avais un peu honte de moi (rarissime!) d'avoir embrassé Mu. Je me demandais si je devais le dire à Shaka, ou ne rien faire. En plus, il y avait une partie de moi qui manifestait bruyamment avec banderoles et mégaphones pour m'ordonner de descendre illico chez Mu et lui faire subir  
les derniers outrages sur les marches de sa Maison. Ca a fini par m'énerver, et comme j'avais pas de quoi me faire un capuccino, et qu'Aphrodite m'avait gentiment laissé la récolte (un grand cru) d'une de ses chéries (une vraie Madame Madrigal, ce cher Poisson), je me suis fumé ça avec un verre de gin sur fond de jazz méchamment chialando. J'ai abouti au combat homérique d'un angelot et d'un diablotin qui se boxaient jouissivement sur mon torse en répétant "Mu!" "Shaka!""Mu!" "Shaka!"  
Bref, j'en étais à flotter doucement dans les brumes hypnagogiques de l'aurore imminente quand Shaka est arrivé, frais (enfin, plus que moi, quoi) sorti de son Conseil des Grand Que Je Me La Pète. Tout sourire, s'est posé au pied de mon lit. J'ai failli trouver le courage de lancer la discussion (au petit matin rose après une nuit blanche, je considère qu'on peut appeler ça  
du courage).Mais Shaka avait d'autre plans qui se sont surimposés aux miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils boivent comme café au palais mais ça les maintient sacrément en forme. Il a glissé sa main sous son sari et je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un cordon magique ou un bouton-pression parce qu'il a à peine bougé que son vêtement est tombé à terre, autour de lui, comme une statue divine qu'on révèle au commun des mortels un jour de procession. J'en ai perdu l'usage de la parole. C'est...éblouissant comme spectacle. Epiphanique. Surtout que  
d'habitude je passe une plombe à me dépêtrer des couches successives de tissu. Il s'est laissé mater, arrogant et magnifique, heureux que je le regarde. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que Shaka portait sous son sari? Des bijoux. Des tonnes de bijoux. Des colliers et des bracelets bouddhiques de grosses perles de bois, des bijoux de métal qui cerclent ses bras, ses  
chevilles, son cou. Des pierres, des bijoux bizarres, exotiques, des amulettes, et même une croix nouée sur sa nuque d'un cordeau de cuir. J'ai déliré, avec ça. Si ma pauvre Maman avait vu ce que j'ai fais à ce crucifix d'ébène posé sur le torse de Shaka... Le plus beau blasphème de ma vie.

Une nuit de plus à préférer les bras de Shaka à ceux de Morphée. Je me demande comment font les gens normaux, moi, même avec mon entraînement de chevalier, j'ai du mal.

Au petit dej, enfin, quand on s'est enfin levé (quelle heure pouvait-il bien être?) on a discuté. Mais j'ai pas osé parler de ça. Je ne pouvais pas. En fait, je crois que j'ai pas eu envie que Mu participe à mon petit dej. Et Shak' n'aurait pas apprécié que je lui serve le Bélier au milieu d'un réveil câlin.

Par contre, il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient parlé de moi, au Conseil. Mais en Petit Conseil, alors il n'a entendu que des bribes et des échos. Je me demande bien de quoi ils ont parlé, j'ai été plutôt sage, ces temps-ci. Même le Père Noël m'avait amené un cadeau, alors... Enfin, bon, apparemment moi et mon cosmos auraient réveillé je ne sais quoi je ne sais où...Au début je me suis demandé si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec Shaka. Mais il a rigolé et il a dis que ce que je réveillais chez lui, le Conseil n'avait pas à le savoir. En me posant la main sur la preuve flagrante de son éveil. On s'est recouché. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être devenu monomaniaque.

Après, il a pris une douche et il est reparti.

Je vais monter à l'Aquarium, j'ai besoin de discuter un peu avec des spécialistes.


	16. Chapter 16

20 janvier  
Soir

Alors, alors, les experts ne sont pas d'accord. J'ai passé une super journée, mais mes pitoyables déboires sentimentaux n'ont pas avancé d'un iota. Shura et Aphro m'ont gavé d'alcool doux, de plats cuisinés par Shura himself (et je jure sur la Vierge que même Ma Mère à Moi, elle ne fait pas aussi bien) et de fumées prohibées. Après, le débat sponsorisé par Jack  
Daniel's, c'est un pote, est vite devenu à la fois confus et houleux. Tout ça pour dire que  
Shura défend les couleurs de Shaka alors qu'Aphro soutient Mu. En fait, le problème, c'est que j'adore Shaka mais que Mu me rend fou.

Selon les principes de vie d'Aphro, brider ce style de pulsions revient à un suicide psychique par auto castration. C'est endiguer de force ses flux psycho-energétique internes au risque de déséquilibrer les potentiels chakratiques de son corps et de son esprit. Aphrodite a mis au point une théorie très personnelle du feng shui fondée non pas sur l'organisation de l'espace en fonction de la plante verte ou de la corbeille à papier mais sur les éléments, les flux, les matières utilisée au cours de ses galipettes. Il a mit des tentures carmin, (sensualité), qui te projette le t'chi ou Qi, principe vital, directement vers le lit en un mouvement rotatif ascendant, où il est coincé par le miroir suspendu. Il retombe sur les draps de soie, matière naturelle qui diffuse l'énergie. Les chandeliers et le système de clair-obscur et d'ombres chinoises du paravent permettent une circulation d'énergie yang à sa périphérie, puis de plus en plus yin au centre (chaleur puis humidité). Le mouvement également bilatéral de ces t'chis combinés et reliés, soutenus par une énergie orientée plein sud (grand yang dynamique) aboutit à une apothéose finale à dominante ouest-aquatique. Et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'il a fait de la cuisine et de la salle de bain!

Donc, il a étudié mon cas. En clair, d'après le calcul de mon gua, mon yin fait que je suis Tigre Blanc de l'Ouest (j'invente pas!) et que la frustration que provoque Mu (principe yang) chez moi est à l'origine d'un terrible Sha Qi. Il faut que je rétablisse le Shen Qi avant d'envisager une communion de t'chi notamment avec Shaka, l'Homme Aux Chakras d'Or. La question est: puis-je justement ressourcer mon t'chi auprès de la fontaine énergétique qu'est Shaka par une pratique assidue d'échange de flux, (position du Yab Yum avec des plantes à feuilles rondes p.56 du Petit Kama Illustré)?

A ce moment là, Shura Tortue Noire du Nord m'a demandé si j'aimais Mu. Ou Shaka. Ou les deux. Ou aucun.

Et il m'a demandé si mes sentiments pour Mu étaient différents de mes sentiments pour Shaka. Je ne voyais pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr, c'est différent. Il m'a dit de ne pas confondre amour et désir. Que je pouvais courir toute ma vie en remuant la queue pour satisfaire mon corps alors qu'une présence aimée pouvait combler mon esprit. Ca a un peu calmé le trip. Shura a demandé à Aphrodite de nous laisser seuls. J'en reviens pas qu'Aphrodite ait accepté. Bref, Shura s'est assis tout près de moi, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a reposé ses questions. Comme je ne pouvais pas répondre, il a soupiré et il a dit

"Regarde: moi. Pendant des années j'ai espéré et homme que je désirais. Un homme que mon corps m'imposait. Un homme qui n'était pas pour moi, pas comme ça. Je le voulais pour amant. Et Aphrodite est venu. Plus qu'un amant, Aphrodite est devenu mon compagnon, mon amour. Mon esprit et mon coeur." Là, c'était clair que pour moi, le compagnon, c'est Shaka. Mais l'esprit de Shura domine son corps. Chez moi, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler les appétits de ma chair. Comme j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ça, j'ai fais le con. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était l'homme. Il a refusé de me dire. J'ai insisté. Longtemps. Lourdement. J'ai proposé tous les noms, à chaque fois il a nié. A la fin, il m'a souri et il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, doucement. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire ce que j'ai eu l'impression que ça voulait dire. Dieu sait que je l'aime, ce mec. Dieu sait que je veux qu'il soit heureux. Béni soit Aphrodite, avec son feng shui, son insatiable appétit de sexe et sa capacité d'aimer vraiment. Béni soit leur bonheur.

Je suis sorti embrasser Aphrodite et je suis rentré chez moi par les marches. J'ai croisé Mu au niveau du Lion. Il m'a souri et il a dit qu'il m'avait attendu, hier soir, pour mon armure. Il a posé sa main sur mon bras, sur le creux du biceps et il chuchoté "Je compte sur toi". Juste avec ça, il m'a fait bander ce con.

Ce soir, Shaka vient à la Maison.


	17. Chapter 17

ATTENTION : lemon

21 janvier  
matin 

Il y a des jours où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Et il y en a d'autres où les ennuis viennent vous chercher directement entre les draps sans qu'on ait même besoin de se lever.  
Rétrospectivement, je me dis que mon "jour-sans" d'aujourd'hui était prévisible vue la soirée d'hier. Mais c'est facile de se dire après coup "si j'avais su"...  
Le problème est purement physiologique. Ma petite discussion avec Mu m'avait mis dans un état suffisant pour me faire gagner n'importe quel concours caudal du Sanctuaire pour peu que les juges m'eussent cru au repos. Mais si cette tension était somme toute raisonnable elle était néanmoins persistante. Une envie floue, une arrière-pensée, comme un manque de nicotine ou un verre de Martini qui vous fait de l'oeil. J'avais presque envie de retrouver le responsable, de le mettre à genou, et de lui faire finir ce qu'il avait très volontairement commencé. Mais comme je n'avais absolument pas le temps de partir à la chasse au Mu, j'ai décidé de prendre  
en main personnellement la solution du problème. Bien évidemment, j'avais à peine déboutonné mon jean et passé le pilotage en mode manuel que Shaka est arrivé. En avance. Là, à la réflexion, j'aurais du lui sauter dessus et lui demander son aide. Mais j'ai tout remballé, avec quelques difficultés et j'ai fais style que tout va bien. Sauf qu'à partir de là, j'étais clairement excité et franchement gêné. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas  
rendu compte! En tout cas, je me la suis mise sur l'oreille pour la fumer plus tard. On a mangé-je ne sais absolument plus quoi, on a parlé-je ne sais plus de quoi non plus. Je me rappelle très clairement que son sari glissait constamment sur son épaule gauche, ce qui nous énervait tous les deux mais pas de la même manière. On a regardé un film- dont je n'ai pas  
suivi l'intrigue, durant lequel il a dû me trouver très collant, voire humide (j'ai mordillé le bord de son sari, entre autres humidités) et on s'est couché. Il s'est collé, nu, contre moi, son visage dans mon cou, son bras sur mon torse. J'ai suçoté son épaule, ça le chatouille, j'ai caressé  
son dos, ses reins, mais il m'a empêché de toucher ses fesses ou de glisser ma main entre ses cuisses. Et il s'est endormi. Son sexe sur mon aine, sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Il respirait doucement, adorable et j'étais frustré comme jamais. Je ne pouvais même pas me pogner, il était sur moi. Je l'ai bien tripoté un peu, mais ça ne faisait que me chauffer un peu plus. J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.  
J'étais au bas d'un escalier. C'était bizarre, les marches n'étaient pas régulières. Je savais que j'étais au Sanctuaire, mais pas dans un endroit précis. Je suis monté, et tout en haut, sur un genre de canapé ou plutôt un lit comme dans les orgies romaines, il y avait Shaka et Mu. A moitié nus, en plein câlin. Je les ai matés un moment, avant que Shaka ne me voit et ne me fasse signe de les rejoindre. A ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte que, moi, j'étais déjà nu et bien excité. Ils m'ont fait une place entre eux deux et ont commencés à me caresser et à m'embrasser partout, Shaka dans mon dos, mon cou et souvent il me prenait par les cheveux pour me tirer en arrière et prendre ma bouche et Mu s'occupait de mon torse, se frottait contre mes jambes, touchait les abdos, les cuisses, le sexe...J'ai senti Shaka entrer en moi, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, il a fait un signe à Mu qui s'est mis à m'embrasser et me lécher le corps, ses mèches mauves sur le visages et les yeux brillants et affamés. Shaka me possédait et Mu m'appartenait...Shaka m'a mordu l'épaule et bougeait de plus en plus fort, il m'avait encerclé de ses bras et murmurait des choses douces dans mon cou. J'étais déjà très très loin et Mu m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a pris dans sa bouche, entièrement. (En vrai, personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire, même pas Aphro). J'ai hurlé comme un malade et j'ai explosé.

Je me suis réveillé avec beaucoup de mal. J'avais taché les draps, et j'avais du sperme plein les mains, sur le ventre, un peu partout, en fait. J'avais même les larmes aux yeux. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que Shaka était à côté de moi, assis sur le lit, et qu'il me regardait. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux avant dire "Mu?... L'enfoiré!" et de disparaître.  
J'ai scanné tout le Sanctuaire. Soit il est parti, soit il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve.  
Shak', si tu lis dans mes pensées, reviens.


	18. Chapter 18

21 janvier.  
Soir 

Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Je suis le...  
C'est un fait. Je suis le Roi des Cons. Le Roi des Imbéciles. Dans quelques siècles, on invoquera Saint Lino du Cancer quand on vous aura pris pour le plus irrécupérable des abrutis. J'en reviens pas. Je ne comprends pas.  
Comment j'ai pu...comment ILS ont pu...Rhaaa, ça m'énerve!

Putain! Et dire que quand je suis sorti de chez moi, ce matin, pour chercher Shaka, je pensais que ça pouvait difficilement être pire. Faut dire que j'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil. C'est pas possible, ça relève du complot, de la manipulation, de la torture mentale! Je pensais pas que des chevaliers pouvaient être aussi immondes. Et ce con de Milo, qui me dit ça comme ça! Il ne peut pas savoir le mal que ça fait!  
Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu, déjà, le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ai demandé s'il savait où était Shaka! Comme si je lui disais, eh, t'as vu, il y a Hadès qui revient! Il m'a fait non de la tête, il a détourné les yeux, il a soupiré, je me suis demandé s'il ne me racontait pas des conneries. J'étais prêt à le planter là, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire avouer Milo, quand il m'a dit

"Rassure-moi, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Mu?". J'ai du le fixer 5 bonnes minutes avec la mâchoire par terre. Milo extra lucide, c'est assez inquiétant.

Il a fait "Si? Merde."

Il a hésité un peu et il m'a prit par le bras en disant viens, j'ai à te parler, seul à seul, entre  
mecs, tranquilles, tous les deux, toi et moi... Il m'a traîné jusque derrière les gradins, m'a fait asseoir, s'est assis, m'a regardé en plissant les yeux et en croisant les doigts devant sa bouche. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi mauvaise imitation de psy. Mais bon, comme il avait l'air sérieux,  
ridicule, mais sérieux, je lui ai expliqué rapidement mes problèmes. Il m'a regardé en faisant oui-oui, non-non, de la tête et en faisant claquer sa langue et il a lâché "Bon, c'est pas mes oignons, je devrais pas me mêler de ça, mais, malgré tout t'es mon pote, alors" *soupire* "ah mon avis, ils te font marcher."

J'ai dis "Pardon?"

Il a reprit: "Mu et Shaka, ça fait longtemps que c'est la guerre froide. A cause de Saga."

J'étais paumé, je ne voyais pas ce que Saga venait faire dans l'histoire.

"Au début, Mu et Saga était ensemble, au moment de la guerre, déjà. C'est pour ça que Mu s'est exilé: il avait reconnu Saga mais il ne pouvait pas le combattre seul. Bref. Après, ils se sont remis ensemble, mais Saga a finit par quitter Mu pour Shaka. Là, j'ai fais "Holà! Stop! Shaka m'a dit que j'étais le premier."

"Et ben il t'a menti. Bon. Ca n'a duré que quelques mois, en fait, mais Mu avait juré de briser le couple de Saga et de Shaka, et, surtout, de pourrir à l'avenir tous les coups de Shaka. Et comme il était assez évident que Shaka craquait sur toi, on s'attendait à ce que Mu agisse." "Mouais, ce qui explique que Mu se soit déchaîné depuis que je suis avec Shaka. Mais, attend, comment Mu pourrait être au courant de...ma vie?"

"Bééé, tout le monde le sait. Saga a toujours été jaloux de toi et Shak' le provoquait en glissant des allusions. Alors comme Mu et Saga ont recouché ensemble à la fête de Shura, Shaka a fait son possible pour rendre Saga fou de rage. Et ça marche pas mal. Et ça énerve Mu. Et les autres s'amusent. En fait, les détails croustillants font le tour du Sanctuaire, en téléphone arabe."

"Et vous savez...beaucoup de choses?"

"Plus que tu ne crois, *Angelo*. Jusqu'au tatouage maori que tu as sur la hanche."

« … »

« … »

"Et tu ne sais pas où est Shaka?"

"Probablement en train de s'expliquer avec Mu."

« … »

« … »  
"J'aurais juré que Saga était puceau."

J'allais reprendre mes recherches pour retrouver Shaka, en ayant un peu moins l'intention de me jeter à ses pieds et je suis tombé sur Aldé. Qui m'a dit qu'on m'attendait au Palais dans une heure. A mon avis, j'ai dû offenser un Dieu. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications. 


	19. Chapter 19

22 janvier  
matin, tôt

Je vais avoir un apprenti. Si! Moi, Masque de Mort, je vais avoir un apprenti Chevalier du Cancer. Quand je suis monté au Palais, hier soir, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il serait temps que je transmette mon savoir. Il est peu probable que je survive à une autre guerre et ce serait bien d'avoir un successeur. Mais ce qui m'a foutu sur le cul, c'est que c'est la gamine de la mission du début du mois, Blanche! Sa cosmoénergie se serait éveillée juste après que je l'ai laissée chez Maman, en Sicile, au point d'alerter les Guetteurs. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ces imbéciles du Conseil auraient préféré que ce soit un autre chevalier qui prenne en charge ce potentiel. Mais apparemment, le cosmos ne réagit qu'en la présence de l'armure du Cancer, ou même de mon propre cosmos, ils ne sont pas sûrs. Pour parler clairement, ils ont envoyé des éclaireurs, qui ont reconnu le cosmos latent de la Petite mais elle les a envoyé bouler. Elle a refusé d'harmoniser son cosmos sur le leur, alors que, dès que je l'ai laissée, son cosmos vibrait sur les mêmes ondes que la constellation du cancer. D'ailleurs, ça doit être pour ça que je ne l'ai pas sentie: je n'étais pas attentif, la fréquence s'est confondue avec la mienne. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette gamine puisse être mon  
apprentie. J'ai bien fait de ne pas l'éliminer. Enfin, bref, je dois aller en Sicile, vérifier cette théorie et le potentiel de Blanche, la ramener si c'est positif et devenir baby-sitter. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, les prétendants à l'armure du Cancer sont rares. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un que je pars, même si c'est pour la journée. Oh, tant pis, ils n'ont qu'a aller se faire foutre!

Soir

Je suis rital et je le reste, et dans le verbe, et dans le geste! lalala.  
C'est bon de revoir les siens! Maria, j'ai même revu Giuseppe, Gigi, mon frère! Si ça ne fait pas des années qu'on ne se voit plus à cause de nos conneries de boulots respectifs. Maman m'a cuisiné mon plat préféré, spaghettis à la Carbonara. Et même Carlo est venu à la table, manger avec nous! C'est trop bon, cette vie là! J'ai retrouvé mon pays, ma famille, moi qui d'habitude ne peux les voir qu'en coup de vent. Et si je restais? Je leur renvoie la gamine et l'armure avec un petit mot et à moi la dolce vita pour laquelle je suis fait! Suffit que je reprenne les affaires de Papa. Ca soulagerait Maman et Le Parrain Lino, ça sonne bien, ne? C'est décidé, je reste. Je vais épouser une fille d'ici, une de ces bombes au corps de guitare et aux longues boucles brunes. Une fille timide et docile qui me fera de beaux enfants! Au moins l'équipe de foot, comme dit la vieille Lucia. En plus, la gamine, la Sicile et le Sicilien, ce n'est pas son truc. Il y aura bien un Maître qui en fera un chevalier convenable. Ici, ils seront tous heureux de me voir revenir au pays, ils n'on jamais comprit pourquoi j'étais parti, pourquoi Maman m'avait laissé aller dans ce putain de pays qu'est la Grèce avec ces enfoirés de Chevalier d'Athéna. La Famille Maudini a retrouvé son fils!


	20. Chapter 20

23 janvier.

Matin

Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas des vacances. Maman m'a donné à trier les affaires de Papa, c'est plein de poussière et c'est le bordel. Je dois aller chez le notaire, apparemment, il y a un coffre, à la banque, où Papa a rangé tous les papiers confidentiels. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'exhumer en plus un cadavre, j'ai déjà trouvé une demi douzaine d'arme à feu, des armes blanches, du poison, des moineaux et des chouettes empaillées (petits cadeaux siciliens pour se rappeler au bon souvenir d'un ingrat à la Famille ou d'un amnésique). Et tout ça, rien que dans la remise. Mais bon, ici, on me respecte, c'est déjà ça! Gigi m'a dit qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une semaine pour que les affaires reprennent. Faut que je voie avec mes frères quels sont les secteurs les plus rentables. Plutôt la finance et le jeu, la Famille a de solides bases aux Etats Unis. Par contre, les narcos sont de plus en plus gourmands, et c'est devenu presque plus compliqué d'obtenir de la bonne came que de l'importer et de la diffuser.

L'Oncle Tony va jamais vouloir que je foute mon nez dans son réseau de filles et les clandestins, ça me gonfle.

Déjà, je vais réveiller les obligés de Papa. Je vais relancer tout le système de clientélisme et gentiment demander le paiement des tributs avec les intérêts en retard. Eh, je n'ai pas été défenseur de la paix et de la justice durant 20 ans sans que ça laisse des traces!

Note à moi-même: commencer par racketter la mafia sicilienne, ici, puis aux States. Ensuite s'imposer chez les Chinois et les Russes.

Le Roi est mort. Vive le Roi!

Midi

J'ai essayé de parler de mes projets à Maman mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle prospecte pour trouver une fille à marier. Vieille Mama cherch. bel. J.F. docile, soumise et de bonne famille pour son fiston chéri. En parlant de ça, il y a un blond au village, à chaque fois que je le vois, je crois voir Shak'. C'est pas qu'il lui ressemble! Pas vraiment, en fait. Mais ses cheveux sont de la même couleur et ce petit mec n'est pas trop mal foutu. Il va falloir que je contacte Aphro et Shura, ils sont capables de foutre un souk monstre pour me retrouver. Ce sont sûrement les seuls à se demander où je suis passé. Quand j'aurais récupéré le Palace de Vegas que le Cousin Georgio, que Dieu le garde encore quelques jours, a investit, je donnerai leurs noms à mes deux plus belles suites.

L'Hare Krishna et la Bête à Corne peuvent aller se faire foutre. Remarque, chacun leur tour: le Gémeau n'a sûrement que la tête en double.

Soir

Comme j'avais peu de temps et que la gamine n'arrêtait pas de me suivre partout en me regardant comme un juge d'instruction, je lui ai fait passer quelques tests. J'enverrai les notes à son Maître, ça sera ça de fait.

1) Son cosmos vibre sur la fréquence de la constellation du Cancer, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle réussit à le mettre en résonance avec le mien quand elle le veut. Quand elle n'est pas décidée, c'est une vraie tête de mule.

2) Son corps est petit et frêle pour son âge. Il faudra faire attention à développer sa masse musculaire sans forcer pour ne pas bloquer sa croissance.

3) Test d'Orion. Quand j'ai prit sa main et que j'ai augmenté mon cosmos, elle s'est brûlée mais a retiré sa main juste avant d'être blessée. Bonne réaction à la douleur, elle connaît ses limites actuelles. Quand je lui ai dit de repousser l'attaque en se concentrant, elle a fait appel à son cosmos. L'intensité est faible et elle ne le maintient que quelques secondes. Mais elle contrôle sa cosmoénergie de manière volontaire, ce qui est excellent pour une débutante.

4) Test de Haley. J'ai projeté trois attaques de fréquences différentes. Elle a accordé son cosmos sur la gamma et la bêta. Elle ne reconnaît pas l'alpha mais s'est reculée en sentant le danger.

5) Test de Tobias. Les réponses sont incohérentes. Elle n'a fait aucun choix clair de défense. En attaque, elle a réussi à concentrer son cosmos à la fois sur la pierre et sur le rat, mais aucune n'a été concluante. Je suis pour l'heure incapable de dire si elle présente des prédispositions pour les attaques Médias, Psychés ou Reïs.

6) Le test de Ghenhart n'a pas été réalisé. La gamine m'a planté là pour aller goûter.

Tard le soir

Pffff, si je fais le mur, je suis sûr que Maman va m'engueuler. Demain, j'essaierai de retrouver le blondinet, ou, au pire, j'irai aux putes. Tout, mais que j'arrête de penser à cet enfoiré d'Avatar pas foutu de tenir ni son cul ni sa langue.


	21. Chapter 21

24 janvier

Matin.

Il y a un type qui s'est pointé à sept et quart ce matin. J'ai ouvert et il m'a dit « Monsieur Maudini ». Comme j'étais encore un peu dans le brouillard et plutôt habitué à ce qu'on m'appelle "Masque de Mort" ou "Chevalier du Cancer", j'ai failli l'envoyer au diable. Pas en vrai, bien sûr. J'ai percuté et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il s'est enroulé sur lui-même, à peu près à hauteur de basset hound, à 3 cm de m'embrasser les orteils et il a couiné "Vous êtes revenu". Il m'a tendu une enveloppe et il a re-couiné "Bienvenue, Monsieur." J'ai pris l'enveloppe, il s'est déroulé comme une langue de belle-mère et il s'est taillé. Très vite, pour un vermisseau. Et ben, dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une liasse de billets. Des grosses coupures. Littéralement, un paquet de fric, avec l'élastique autour. Maman est arrivée derrière moi, elle a pris les billets, elle a décroché le tableau de la Vierge à l'Enfant, elle a ouvert le coffre et elle a rangé les billets. Sur d'autres liasses. Là, je me suis rendu compte que la Famille n'était pas dans le besoin. Elle m'a demandé qui c'était le type, pour noter le "cadeau" sur le cahier. Heureusement qu'il avait mis son nom sur l'enveloppe, sinon, je me faisais engueuler. Hé, j'ai pas l'habitude, moi. Après, je me suis recouché.

Midi

Maman m'a demandé de l'accompagner au marché, ce matin. J'ai cru que c'était pour porter les paniers. Pas du tout, c'est pour me vendre. A la famille la plus offrante. On a dû croiser quinze mères de "parti" possible, rien qu'entre la place de l'Eglise et la rue de Dante. On a rendez-vous à dix sept heures chez une espèce de vieille gorgone pour prendre le thé et discuter de l'affaire. Si la fille est comme la mère, je me fais moine. J'ai recroisé le blondinet, il n'est pas génial, en réalité. Et ses cheveux sont plus foncés que ceux de Shaka.

Milieu d'après midi.

J'ai assisté au télescopage impromptu de deux univers opposés.

Il y a un Silver qui est venu à la maison. En armure, au milieu de la cour, en plein après-midi. Il brillait plus fort que les chromes d'une Cadillac. S'il y a une personne qui ne l'a pas vu au village, c'est l'Ancien, parce qu'il est aveugle. Gigi m'a glissé à l'oreille

"C'est qui ce guignol? Tu le connais?" J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai fais signe à l'autre imbécile de me suivre dans la cour. Pas la peine de se donner en spectacle dans la rue non plus. Evidement, Maman, Gigi et toute la maison sont venus aux nouvelles. Le Chevalier d'Argent du Paon. Comme c'était un disciple de Shak', pendant un moment, j'ai cru que... Mais en fait, non.

Il a croisé les bras, ça a fait un bruit de ferraille épouvantable, et il a dit:

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Chevalier, mais Sion m'a envoyé ici pour récupérer l'enfant." Je me suis tourné vers la gamine qui s'était planquée derrière Maman. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée du tout, la petite chérie. Elle est venue s'accrocher à ma jambe en tirant la langue au Paon. Il a essayé de s'approcher. Je lui ai dis va te faire foutre, je la ramènerai bientôt. Il a pris la pose et il m'a répondu

"J'ai des ordres d'en haut."

Je lui ai juste dis "Casse-toi". Il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi. Il a plissé les yeux comme dans les séries américaines et il a dit d'un ton menaçant :

"Tu auras à répondre de tes actes devant le grand Pope!" Et il est parti.

Gigi m'a regardé en attendant que je lui explique. Quand je lui ai dis que c'était un collègue de boulot il m'a répondu "J'savais pas que tu bossais dans un Parc d'attraction. Toi aussi t'as le costume option peinture métallisée?" Vendu pour vendu, j'ai décidé de lui monter l'armure du Cancer. Je l'avais entreposée dans la grange, sous une bâche. Quand j'ai ouvert l'urne, il n'a plus rien dit, il était comme hypnotisé. Mais ce con a mis la main dedans. Evidement, il s'est fait pincer. En plus, trois jours sans sortir, elle était de mauvais poil, ma bestiole. Blanche a voulu la voir "en vrai". Pour lui faire plaisir, je l'ai mise. Avec le décorum : l'envol, la constellation derrière, les éclairs lumineux, les éléments qui s'ajustent un à un et tout. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, la Petite. Et encore plus quand je lui ai dis qu'un jour, ce serait elle qui allait la porter. Mon frère était scié. Et puis il m'a demandé

"Mais ça sert à quoi au juste?"

"Bof, défendre la Paix, la Justice, le Bien et la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna."

"Et pourquoi t'as arrêté?" J'allais quand même pas lui répondre "chagrin d'amour". Heureusement Maman nous a appelés. L'armure n'a jamais voulu rentrer dans l'urne et Blanche voulait jouer avec, alors... J'espère que ces deux là vont pas me faire de catastrophe. De toute façon, le Crabe a reconnu la gamine, il la protégera.

Soir

J'aime pas le thé et les petits sablés me restent sur l'estomac. Trois heures à écouter une bande d'ancêtres persifler sur tout le village, c'est à la limite du supportable. Plus jamais je ne traiterai Aphro de concierge! A côté d'elles, il est muet et bienveillant. Par contre, la sorcière du marché m'a présenté sa fille. Mamamia qu'elle est belle! Un Ange tombé du ciel! Elle est brune avec les cheveux longs. Et des yeux noirs. Une épouse parfaite. En plus elle n'est pas bête. On a discuté un peu, elle a lu plein de trucs. Elle a fait des études d'infirmières, poussée par sa mère je suppose. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait reprendre ses études pour devenir instit. Exactement ce que je veux, une fille qui ait assez de caractère pour tenir une maison et être potable au lit, et assez docile en public pour que tout le monde sache que c'est moi le chef. Parfaite, vraiment parfaite. Maman a eu du flair. La vita e bella!


	22. Chapter 22

25 janvier

Matin 

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Le vent soufflait fort, les arbres grinçaient, les volets claquaient et la Petite m'a réveillé vers 4 heures. J'étais dans un beau petit rêve...avec Shaka...on était sur le port, au pied du Sanctuaire. On mangeait une glace, je crois. J'ai senti comme des coups très légers sur mon épaule. En fait Blanche s'était levée de son lit, elle avait grimpé dans le mien, plus exactement à cheval sur mon ventre et elle me secouait pour me réveiller. Au Sanctuaire, il y a des chats errants. Et il y en a un qui a l'habitude de venir dormir sur mon lit. En général, au bout d'un moment, il me monte sur le torse, je m'en rends compte, je l'attrape et je le fous par terre. Et c'est ce qui a failli arriver à la petite. Elle a poussé un petit cri et je me suis retrouvé avec une gamine à bout de bras à mi chemin entre mon lit et la carpette. Elle m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux et elle m'a dit "J'ai peur. J'ai vu un croquemitaine". J'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était le vent mais elle a secoué la tête en m'assurant que dehors un Méchant la guettait pour la manger. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai ouvert tous les placards, regardé sous tous les lits, derrière toutes les portes, dépendus tous les vêtements qui faisaient des ombres effrayantes, contrôlé au bas des fenêtres et derrière les arbres, rien n'y a fait. Elle avait toujours peur du *monstre*. Alors je l'ai laissée dormir avec moi pour la rassurer. Il y a une rumeur au Sanctuaire qui dit que je suis un bourreau d'enfant, un tortionnaire, un pervers. Hé ben, c'est des conneries! J'ai horreur de partager mon lit avec un gosse ou un animal. J'avais peur de l'écraser sous mon poids en me retournant ou de la faire tomber du lit. C'est bizarre qu'un bout de chou de sa taille me  
gêne alors qu'avec Shaka, nettement plus imposant, ça colle.

Midi

Oulà! J'ai horreur des Conseils de famille. C'est un peu comme les Grands Conseils du Sanctuaire sauf que Maman tient le rôle du grand Pope. En plus impressionnant. Elle m'a ordonné de m'asseoir au bout de la table, en face d'elle, avec tous mes frères et sœurs sur les côtés et elle m'a interrogé sur cet imbécile de Paon qui a joué les durs hier, sur l'armure qu'elle  
avait vue entre temps et sur Blanche. J'ai envoyé un regard oblique à Gigi mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu que mon père pour être capable de dire non à ma mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a épousé, d'ailleurs. Elle répète toujours "Ton Père, c'était un Homme!" Parce que nous, on est quoi?  
Bon, j'ai un peu biaisé. Je lui ai dis que j'appartenais à la milice paramilitaire d'un groupe sectaire œcuménique qui s'appuie essentiellement sur les croyances antiques et fondé à la fois sur la métempsychose, sur l'astrologie occidentale et sur le contrôle de la force vitale des techniques croyances chinoises (le cosmos, ou qi ) et que mon Grand Gourou m'a confié une mission de prosélytisme en enrôlant cette nouvelle adepte pour qu'elle devienne à moyen terme une élite du mouvement.  
Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux quelques minutes, pas convaincue et puis elle m'a demandé si je faisais bien mes prières tous les soirs. J'ai dis oui. Presque. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a cru. Mais je crois que du moment que je reste dans le giron de l'Eglise et que je me confesse (pense t'elle) je peux bien faire ce que je veux. 

Soir

J'ai passé toute mon après-midi le nez dans les papiers de successions. Le plus chiant, c'est pas les officiels. Le notaire s'en occupe assez bien, et puis, faut avouer qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui passait par les mains des autorités. Par contre, il me faut trier tous les contrats qui attendent d'être remplis, les "cadeaux", les dettes, les prêts, les mecs qui nous doivent une faveur et ceux qu'on emploie au noir. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des transactions sont orales, forcément, promesse, poignée de main, serment de fidélité etc. Alors, quand un grand type en costard à rayures Al Capone ou la petite veuve toute en voiles noirs viennent te relancer "Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, M. Maudini." toute la journée, au bout d'un moment, ça devient lourd.  
En plus j'avais envie d'essayer deux ou trois trucs avec Blanche, surtout cette histoire de technique qui m'ennuie. Normalement on le sait tout de suite, comme droitier ou gaucher, et là c'est bizarre. Peut-être je suis pas un pro, je ne suis ni un guetteur ni un entraîneur mais quand même, je devrais être capable de dire si elle utilisera une attaque d'énergie pure, des objets comme Aphro ou une attaque sur l'adversaire comme moi. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi confus.  
Mais bon, vu qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée de la journée, on fera ça un autre jour! Je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de faire une sieste, parce que, moi, c'est ce que je ferais. Si elle a autant de caractère que l'armure, ça va faire des étincelles.


	23. Chapter 23

26 janvier  
Matin 

Elle exagère, là, la Petite! Elle ferait mieux de venir me dire pourquoi elle ne veut pas s'entraîner ou aller miauler auprès de Maman pour qu'elle lui fasse une dispense, que de se planquer comme ça. D'autant que ça avait l'air d'accrocher avec le Crabe. Si ça se trouve, elle est fâchée contre moi.  
Bon, c'est pas le tout, j'ai du boulot. 

Après midi.

Blanche n'était à table à midi. Maman ne l'a pas vue de la journée. Elle croyait qu'elle était avec Gigi, qui croyait qu'elle était avec moi. J'ai failli passer à tabac l'Oncle Tony qui m'a juré qu'il ne faisait pas dans la maternelle. Par pour l'éthique, mais parce que c'est pas rentable assez longtemps par tête. Le lit de Blanche était défait, mais on n'est pas sûr qu'elle le fasse de toute façon. Je n'arrive pas à la contacter par télépathie: soit elle trop loin, soit elle est inconsciente, ou pire, soit elle n'est juste pas encore capable de me répondre. L'armure vibre de colère, quelle idée j'ai eu de sceller l'urne hier, elle l'aurait protégé. Putain, je ne suis même pas capable de prendre soin de mon apprentie. 

Soirée

J'ai interrogé tous les gens du village que j'ai pu trouver. Gigi a fouillé les berges des ruisseaux, les ornières, les bois tout autour de la maison. Elle a pu se blesser ou même se faire attaquer par une bête, par des chats sauvages ou des chiens errants. Au village, quand j'ai expliqué la situation, Lydia m'a sauté à la gorge. Elle croyait que Blanche était ma fille naturelle, que j'étais qu'un salaud, que je voulais l'épouser que pour lui refourguer la môme. Ou que j'étais déjà marié et que je ne voulais que son fric. Ou que j'avais quinze maîtresses. J'ai perdu un temps fou à lui expliquer que c'était une orpheline que j'avais recueillie durant un voyage d'affaire. J'ai pas dis pourquoi elle était orpheline. De toute façon, ça n'a rien donné. Je leur ai demandé de diffuser la nouvelle, que si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose qu'il vienne le dire. S'ils savent quoique ce soit, ils le diront. J'ai promis la reconnaissance des Maudini pour tous renseignements vrais. Ils vendront pères et mères pour ça! 

Tard dans la nuit.

Ca y est. Je sais où elle est. Un garçon est venu nous voir, il y a quelques minutes. Il n'a pas pu venir plus tôt, il était en service et il vient d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il a juré sur la tête de Marco St Patron du village qu'il a vu un homme étrange roder autour de la maison dans la nuit d'avant hier. Un homme habillé bizarrement. Un homme dont les vêtements reflétaient la lumière blanche de la lune. Un homme qui a disparu comme par magie.

Je vais le retrouver, le Croquemitaine. Je vais l'extraire de son armure à l'ouvre boîte. Je vais le dépecer tout doucement et je vais le balancer aux pieds de son putain de Pope. Et je vais récupérer ma Gamine.

Maman ne veut pas que je parte maintenant, elle me demande d'attendre demain matin. Remarque, se serait pas mal que je dorme un peu. Et puis, au moins, je sais qu'elle est en sécurité.

Je vais les tuer.

J'ai pas envie de rentrer au Sanctuaire. 


	24. Chapter 24

27 janvier  
Soir

J'ai encore fais le con. J'étais tellement énervé en arrivant que j'ai tracé directement jusqu'au palais. Pour entrer ça a été facile. Par contre avant de sortir, j'ai ramé! Il a fallut que j'attende que Sa Seigneurerie accepte de me recevoir. Quand je me suis pointé, à l'aube, je crois qu'il n'était même pas levé. J'ai attendu. Je bouillais, mais j'étais sage, de toute façons, avec la quantité de Silver qui logent au Palais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Parce que, faut pas le dire mais Sion, il ne crache sur les Chevaliers d'Argent. Il m'a reçu dans le milieu de la matinée, en costume, avec une petite garde au cas où. Il a cru quoi? Que j'allais lui rejouer le coup du Calife à la place du Calife? Là, je rigole, mais sur le moment, ça m'a énervé encore plus. J'ai demandé un peu brusquement où était Blanche. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait décidé de me retirer l'enseignement de la Petite et qu'il l'avait confié à un autre Maître. Ca m'a fait sourire. Déjà que c'est une tête de cochon avec moi, alors avec un cosmos sur lequel elle ne s'accorde pas! Je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire ça à part Dokho, qui ne bouge pas de ses Cinq Pics, Shaka qui a déjà tellement d'apprentis qu'il a du mal à retenir leurs noms ou Saga et Camus dont ça arracherait les tripes d'entraîner le futur Saint du Cancer. Même avec une constellation qui aurait des affinités, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle y mette de la bonne volonté. Je les ai laissé continuer sans moi et je suis sorti du Palais. Quelques gardes ont bien essayé de m'arrêter, il faut croire qu'ils avaient oublié qui j'étais.  
Je suis descendu jusqu'au camp des femmes. Evidement les filles qui gardent le camp ont aussi essayé de me bloquer. Les individus de sexe mâle n'ont normalement pas le droit d'entrer. Ca ressemble à une espèce de grand camping lesbo-feministe comme on en voyait aux Etats-Unis au moment de la libération sexuelle. Je suis rentré là dedans, toutes les nanas se sont immobilisées et m'ont regardé passer. Enfin, tous les masques étaient tournés vers moi. Je me serais cru à la Maison. Par contre, je voyais clairement les éclats de colère et d'indignation briller dans leurs yeux de métal. Mais arrivé à la zone d'entraînement, c'est Survivor Girls Only. Les Amazones, à côté, c'est des petites joueuses. Les coups de tatane qu'elles se filent! J'y crois pas! Même moi, j'ai jamais frappé une femme chevalier comme ça. Avec autant de hargne et de motivation. Et pourtant, je ne les ménage pas, les guerrières. Elles ont choisi le combat, elles assument. Mais là, c'est bon, j'ai plus de scrupules, en force brute (sans compter le cosmos), elles frappent plus fort que moi en moyenne. Elles ne retiennent  
pas leurs coups. J'ai rapidement repéré un groupe de gamines beaucoup plus jeunes que les autres qu'on entraînait à frapper au pied des mannequins de paille. J'ai fait vibrer mon cosmos et j'ai hurlé son nom. Il y a une toute petite poupée qui a traversé l'arène en courant pour venir se jeter dans mes bras. Ils lui avaient mis des vêtements d'entraînement, ses cheveux étaient  
attachés en queue haute et ces ordures lui avaient mis un masque. A dix ans. A *mon* apprentie. Je le lui ai arraché et je l'ai jeté par terre. Blanche a jeté un regard effrayé à Shaina et elle a dit:

"La Dame, elle a dis que je ne devais jamais enlever mon masque si je voulais devenir chevalier". Shaina a haussé les épaules. Je lui ai dis

"Est-ce que j'en porte un, moi? On verra quand tu seras plus grande si tu veux toujours être masquée." Shaina m'a demandé ce que je lui voulais, à cette gosse. J'ai répondu

« C'est le futur Cancer. Et c'est mon apprentie." Je suis sûr qu'elle a haussé les sourcils sous son masque. Elle a hésité un moment et elle a dit

"Tu t'arrangeras avec Sion". J'ai quitté le camp avec la gamine qui me donnait la main. Aucune fille ne s'est interposée, Shaina avait donné des ordres. Cette fille a vraiment quelque chose.

Après, je suis directement monté à l'Aquarium. La vie est une question de priorités. J'avais un peu peur de les déranger en pleines galipettes vu qu'en temps normal, ils font les 3/8: 8h de sommeil, 8h d'entraînement, et 8h de sexe, à quelques aménagements près. Je suis arrivé à la 12ème maison la gamine sur l'épaule, Aphrodite m'a sauté au cou et a hurlé à quelques nanomètres de mes tympans tout à la fois pour m'engueuler, pour appeler Shura, pour me demander si je voulais une bière et pour me chialer copieusement combien il était heureux que je sois sain, sauf, et re-ve-nu. Shura m'a enlacé par derrière et ils m'ont fait un câlin monstre.  
Que voulez-vous, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de tendresse quand on était petit.  
Ils m'ont lâchés quand ils se sont rendus compte de l'existence de Blanche. Ils m'ont lancé un long regard suspicieux, elle ne me ressemble pas, pourtant! Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'elle est de moi? Quand je leur ai dis que c'était mon apprentie, Shura s'est foutu de moi. "Bon courage, hein! Te désespère pas, surtout, t'en as pris que pour quelques années. Avec une bonne conduite, t'auras peut-être une remise de peine." Aphrodite commençait à lui faire des couettes et parlait déjà de jolies robes à volants et d'une palette de maquillage.  
"Mais ça ne nous dit pas où t'étais passé, ces derniers jours..."  
Aphro a emmené la Petite dans la cuisine, l'a bourrée de choco BN et de sirop de grenadine. Il lui a mis les dessins animés, est revenu s'asseoir en face de moi, à côté de Shu, et a attendu mes explications. J'ai hésité un peu et puis j'ai tout lâché. Les révélations de Milo, le jeu du Mu, la stratégie de Shaka, l'ordre d'aller chercher la Petite, le retour à la Maison, l'envie de tout plaquer, Maman, Lydia, les fiançailles en mars, le mariage en mai, retrouver une vie normale, le kidnapping. J'ai conclus en disant que je ne me sentais pas les couilles de revivre ici à cause de l'humiliation, du dégoût et que de toute façon si je trouvais un autre Maître pour Blanche, un gold d'un signe d'eau qui serait assez sympa pour l'entraîner par exemple, et ben j'enverrai tout péter. Mais, promis, j'écrirai des cartes postales, style Bons baisers de Palerme.

Aphro, mais ça ne m'étonne pas, m'a demandé des précisions sur ce qu'avait dit Milo. Il a froncé le nez et Shura a haussé les épaules. Aphrodite s'est levé et il a dit

" C'est pas logique. Je vais voir Misty." Je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'il y avait à rajouter au roman mais j'étais content qu'il prenne mes ridicules histoires de cœur au sérieux. Aller voir Misty, c'est consulter le grand Sorcier-Shaman. Le Lézard est *le* service de renseignement du Sanctuaire. Le Quid, on l'appelle. Il sait "tout sur tout et un peu plus que tout". Forcément, c'est plus facile quand on sort avec un mec qui peut lire dans les pensées. Mais même sans l'aide d'Astérion, Misty est au cœur d'un réseau d'informations incroyable. Du dernier potin  
graveleux à l'annonce de la prochaine guerre. Aphrodite est dans ses petits papiers, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, ils avaient plutôt tendance à chasser les mêmes lapins.

Shura a fait la cuisine pour nous trois, plus une part triée sans carottes soigneusement mise de côté dans un tupperware pour son difficile de poisson. Ce qui explique qu'Aphro n'ait jamais eu les fesses roses. La gamine a inondé la salle de bain et on s'est mâté un film, tranquille. Aphro est rentré tard. Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il avait appris sous prétexte que l'enquête n'était pas terminée. Blanche va dormir dans le canapé et moi par terre sur un futon. On verra bien


	25. Chapter 25

28 janvier  
Midi 

J'ai passé une partie de la matinée à faire visiter le Sanctuaire à Blanche. Bon, c'est  
vrai, on a passé pas mal de temps sur la plage. Mais je pense qu'il lui faut le temps de s'acclimater. Elle m'a posé plein de questions sur nos "superpouvoirs". Elle a demandé si elle pourrait voler et voir à travers les murs. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop déçue. J'ai dû lui expliquer l'organisation du Sanctuaire, qui est-ce qui commande, qui est Athéna et pourquoi il faut la protéger. Je lui ai présenté les quelques chevaliers qu'on a croisés sur la plage.  
Après, je l'ai emmenée à l'arène, pour commencer les exercices de base. J'ai posé une cible à un mètre, un mètre cinquante et je lui ai dis de concentrer son cosmos le plus possible et de frapper la cible. Comme je ne sais toujours pas quelle technique est la plus adaptée, elle pouvait faire comme elle voulait: utiliser un caillou, ses mains, ses pieds, ou une décharge d'énergie à distance. Elle a un peu tout essayé mais elle a rapidement choisi de concentrer son énergie dans ses mains avant de la projeter sur la cible. Evidement, sans résultat: l'attaque n'atteignait jamais son but. Mais on pouvait déjà voir à l'œil nu une petite boule d'énergie entre ses mains.

Et puis Sion est arrivé. Quand j'ai vu les grandes robes et le masque à l'entrée de l'arène, j'ai fais c'est bon, c'est pour ma pomme. Gagné. Il a tracé droit sur moi. Je m'attendais à une belle engueulade "Mais pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit!" mais en fait, non. Il a enlevé son masque et son casque, il a dégagé ses cheveux, Aphrodite dit que c'est pas sa vrai couleur mais moi je trouve que ça lui va pas mal, et il s'est mit à parler doucement.  
"Masque de Mort, j'ai peut-être été un peu excessif, hier. Je me suis laissé influencer par certains commentaires plutôt négatifs à ton égard de certains membres du Conseil. J'ai vu Shaina, elle dit que Blanche t'est très attachée. Et il semble que tu ais à cœur d'assurer son enseignement. En conséquence, je t'autorise à la reprendre comme apprentie." J'ai rien dit et j'ai continué à regarder la Petite qui faisait de gros efforts.

"De toutes façons, tu n'en aurais fait qu'a ta tête". J'ai haussée les épaules en souriant et il a repris

"Bien sûr, elle rentrera chaque soir au camp des femmes". J'ai voulu protester mais il a dit qu'il était inapproprié pour un apprenti de vivre dans la Maison de son Maître, à plus forte raison si il s'agit d'une des 12 maisons sacrées. Elle sera plus en sécurité au camp des femmes que dans les baraquements des apprentis. J'ai rien répondu. Ce mec pense toujours à tout. J'ai cru qu'il avait fini son discours et qu'il allait remonter mais il a observé Blanche. Au bout d'un moment, il a soupiré et il a dit

"Tu avais à peu près son âge quand tu es arrivé. Tu t'en souviens?" J'ai vaguement répondu oui. Tu parles si je m'en souviens. Des marches partout, des temples immenses, j'étais complètement perdu. C'était Sion qui était venu me chercher chez moi quand il m'a ramené ici et qu'il m'a dit voilà ton Maître, il va t'apprendre à devenir un Chevalier, j'ai dis non. Il a fallut au moins une demi heure de discussion pour que je lâche la robe de Sion. Et le premier soir, parce que mon Maître m'avait battu à cause d'une bêtise, j'ai remonté ce qui m'a semblé tout le Sanctuaire, même si on était en fait chez les Silver, pour retrouver Sion dans le Palais  
et qu'il me ramène chez moi. J'ai évité les gardes et je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas comment. Comme il était tard il m'a laissé dormir avec lui. Il m'a rendu à mon maître le lendemain en lui ordonnant d'être plus doux avec moi. Après, on est parti sur le lieu d'entraînement et mon Maître a fait ce qu'il a voulu…

Je suis redescendu sur terre en entendant la Petite crier "Regarde! Regarde!". Elle avait réussi à toucher la cible. Bon, d'accord, elle était à moins de 50 centimètres et ça n'a rien fait de plus qu'une toute petite éraflure, mais elle avait réussi. Je l'ai applaudie, félicitée et elle m'a regardé en souriant et en répétant "T'as vu! T'as vu! Je vais recommencer" Et elle s'est remise en position d'attaque. Sion a prit un ton ultra sévère pour dire "Masque de Mort, il ne faut pas outrepasser les liens maître-disciple. Tu ne dois pas la traiter avec trop de familiarité, tu dois l'éduquer." J'ai répondu "Ouais, c'est ça. Parce que toi, Mû, tu ne l'as pas pourri gâté, peut-être". Il m'a regardé avec un sourcil relevé et je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas allé un peu loin. Mais il a sourit et il a dit "Fais ce que je dis…." Et puis il a dû recevoir un appel télépathique parce qu'il a fait une grimace

"Je dois te laisser, les ambassadeurs d'Hadès viennent d'arriver." Avant qu'il parte, je lui ai quand même dit merci. Il a sourit et il a acquiescé. C'est con qu'il ne prenne plus d'apprenti, sinon c'est sûrement à lui que j'aurais laissé la gamine.

On est rentré manger avec Shura et Aphrodite. 

Soir

Il était tard quand on est retourné à l'arène. J'ai un peu joué avec la Petite, ce n'est pas la peine de trop forcer au début, jusqu'au moment où il est arrivé. Il était tellement beau, tellement royal et arrogant que j'ai cru devenir fou.  
J'étais malade qu'il se soit foutu de moi comme ça, que tout n'était que des mensonges et de la comédie et surtout que j'y ai cru à ce point. Ca fait mal de croire qu'on vit un truc à deux et de se rendre compte qu'on est juste en train de rêver tout seul. J'ai voulu partir avant qu'il me remarque mais il a fondu sur moi et m'attrapé le poignet. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui avais les paupières baissées et lui les yeux grands ouverts. Il m'a craché "T'étais où?" J'ai juste haussé les épaules, pas envie de lui expliquer et comme exemple pour Blanche, on avait vu mieux. Mais il ne m'a pas lâché le bras et il a demandé "A Jamir?" Je me suis dégagé et j'ai  
répondu "Chez moi." Il s'est redressé et il a refermé les yeux "C'est ça! Prends-moi pour un imbécile. Je m'en serais peut-être rendu compte si tu avais passé les sept derniers jours dans ta Maison." Une image mentale insupportable s'est imposée dans ma tête et j'ai ricané "Ouais, c'est pratique de surveiller depuis la troisième Maison. En plus la chambre du Gémeau donne bien sur le nord! Mais, dis-moi: Double Face, double sensation?" Il a joué les ingénus style "Qu'est ce que tu racontes?" J'ai fais "C'est bon, te fatigue pas!" Nos deux cosmos vibraient autour de nous, finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise démo pour la Petite. Bien sûr, quand je me suis retourné, je suis tombé nez à nez avec M. Psycho en personne. Il m'a toisé et il a dit

« Je peux savoir ce que tu est en train de faire, Masque de Mort?" Là, j'avoue, j'ai pété un câble. Je lui ai foutu un crochet qui l'a envoyé au tapis. Pas d'avertissement, pas d'appel au cosmos. Juste tout mon poids et ma force musculaire concentrés dans mon poing droit. Colère, jalousie et douleur comprises. Shaka s'est jeté a ses côté en lui demandant si ça allait et il m'a dit "T'es un grand malade, toi!". A ce moment là, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. En remontant au temple du Cancer j'ai repensé à la Sicile, à la fille que je dois épouser, à ma mère et à la couleur du ciel de mon pays.  
En arrivant à la maison, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on l'avait squattée, que c'était la demeure de quelqu'un d'autre. Plus ma tanière. Comme si les Masques avaient organisés une fiesta pendant mon absence. De toute façon, il y avait encore l'odeur de Shaka dans ma chambre -à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, alors j'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis monté dormir chez Shura.


	26. Chapter 26

29 janvier

Midi

Je me suis fait engueuler hier. J'avais oublié de ramener la Petite avant le couvre feu. La femme-chevalier à qui je l'ai confiée m'a fait très clairement comprendre que mes 10 minutes de retard seraient consciencieusement caftées. Alors ce matin, quand je suis allé la chercher, Shaina m'attendait à la porte du camp, les points sur les hanches, on aurait dit ma mère. Je me  
suis pris le sermon du siècle. Gnagnagna responsabilité gnagnagna obéissance gnagnagna magnanimité de Sion. J'ai quasiment dû signer un serment sur l'honneur que je serais à l'heure ce soir avant qu'elle me laisse repartir.

En remontant chez Shura, je suis passé devant le sixième temple. Comme devant les autres, d'ailleurs. Et Shaka est sorti sur le seuil juste au moment où je passais. J'ai cru l'entendre m'appeler mais quand j'ai voulu quitter le chemin et venir vers lui, Saga est sorti de la maison. Il a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Shak' et il a fait sa tête de pancarte "Attention, jumeau méchant". Shaka nous a regardés tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, l'air inquiet, ennuyé. Il avait peut-être peur que je cogne son putain de chéri encore une fois. J'ai pas insisté, j'ai continué ma route en marchant un peu vite d'ailleurs, Blanche avait du mal à me suivre, mais  
j'avais un sale goût dans la bouche. On est rentré, c'est bon, ça m'avait calmé. On a passé la matinée à jouer aux Dominos, au Mikados, au Uno, la Poupée m'a ratatiné à chaque fois. Faudrait que je lui apprenne le Poker, douée comme elle est.  
Shura est venu un moment. Il nous a engueulé de ne pas être monté, lui et Aphro nous aurait maternés. Il a disputé une partie de Dames avec la Petite, c'était serré.  
Bien sûr, on a fini par monter à l'Aquarium. Je ne regrette pas, il y avait de la bavette à la Shura. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il met dedans, je me demande si ce n'est pas les fines herbes d'Aphro.

Soir

Blanche m'a fait une vie pas possible pour qu'on sorte, cet après-midi. Comme je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser Shaka aux arènes, on est allé à la plage. Je suis tombé de Charybde en Scylla.  
Pas moyen de déprimer tranquille dans ce camp à la con. Bien sûr, pour bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie, c'est Mu qui est venu me sortir de ma léthargie. Avec tout ce bazar, je l'avais presque oublié! Apparemment, c'était pas réciproque. J'étais assis sur un gros rocher et je contemplais la mer. J'avoue, c'est un peu cliché. Et alors? J'avais envie. Et puis j'ai senti des bras se glisser autour de mon cou. Je me suis retourné tout de suite pour ne pas me faire d'illusions. Je me suis retrouvé face à un Kitty-Mu. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite qui pouvait ressembler à ce point à un chat en manque de tendresse. Même si chez Aphro, en général, c'est sincère. Je lui ai dis d'arrêter son char, que c'étais plus la peine, que Shaka et moi on n'était plus ensemble. Comme il a bloqué, j'ai ajouté

"Mais, t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pas pour grand chose". Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai et un peu mesquin, mais après tout, on peut pas dire que le Bélier ait été irréprochable sur cette affaire-là. Il est resté accroché à mes épaules, je ne sais pas, ça doit être une manie qu'ils ont, et il n'a plus bougé. Il regardait la mer avec moi. Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque et il avait perdu ce sourire provoquant. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de jouer mes derniers lambeaux de fierté virile.

"Dis-moi franchement, Mu, tu serais allé jusqu'où? Tu m'aurais allumé à mort et tu m'aurais envoyé paître au dernier moment, au fond de ton lit? Le coup de la migraine? Ou t'aurais contacté Shak' par télépathie pour lui dire de venir voir?" Il a retrouvé son sourire

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'arrêter en cours de route. Ce que je commence, je le finis! Je n'aurais pas eu à prévenir Shaka, tu l'aurais quitté de ton plein gré." C'est beau la self esteem! Non seulement je suis un pion, mais en plus, mon avis à moi, tout le monde s'en tamponne. Il avait l'air de dire que j'avais autant de volonté qu'un plat de nouilles. Je ne suis quand même pas manipulable à ce point. Sur la plage, Kiki et Blanche avaient l'air de devenir un peu trop copains à mon goût. Faut que je pense à lui dire de se méfier des Atlantes. Et surtout du morveux. Mu s'était allongé au soleil, sans tunique, et sa main commençait à se faire un peu baladeuse sur mes reins. J'avais, pile, un câlin sous le soleil exactement, à condition de se débarrasser des enfants, avec un fantasme séculaire et face, une rêverie mélancolique solitaire je suis le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé. La décision a été difficile et malgré Mu qui s'enroulait autour de moi, j'ai dignement refusé d'être à nouveau la quatrième roue du ménage à trois. Comme Mu se foutait royalement de mes protestations vertueuses j'ai osé lui dire "C'est parce que Shaka et Saga se sont remis ensemble que tu te rabats sur le deuxième choix?" Ses investigations ont stoppé net à quelques millimètres de mon cou et il m'a fixé, l'air très étonné:

"Saga et Shaka? Tu délires! Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça?"

J'ai haussé les épaules "Leurs attitudes?"

Mu a fait la moue. "Saga ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Tu lui rappelles trop sa période grise. C'est tout?" Là, j'ai hésité. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de balancer mes sources.

"J'ai entendu dire des trucs, aussi." Il a froncé les sourcils qu'il n'a pas.

"Tu veux parler des rumeurs, que tu ne serais qu'une vitrine?...Moi, j'y croyais pas. Remarque, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour Saga." Ca, c'est le genre de remarque qui te fait illico redescendre au quatrième sous sol.

Il a reprit "T'en as parlé avec Shaka?"

J'ai fais "T'es fou!"

Il s'est marré "Tu devrais. Tu ne peux pas faire un trou dans le sable et attendre que la marée monte. En plus ici, tu risques de t'attendre longtemps. Et il faut bien que ton apprentie s'entraîne aux arènes. Et puis, si les on-dit avaient vu juste, tu sais toujours où est mon temple." Il a appelé Kiki et il est parti. Il n'a pas tout a fait tord, il vaudrait mieux vider l'abcès et faire une belle scène à l'italienne. Une question d'honneur.

Et j'ai ramené Blanche à l'heure.

Tard

Ce soir, surprise, Shura et Aphrodite m'ont "sorti". Pour me remonter le moral, qu'ils ont dit. Tellement bien "sorti" qu'ils ont aussi été obligé de me "rentrer". Je vais encore passer la nuit sur le canapé de la douzième Maison. On a pas voulu risquer les escaliers, y'en avait deux, on savait pas lequel prendre. Et puis, déjà que je me suis mangé l'obélisque unique au centre de l'Agora, avec Shu mort de rire qui hurlait "A gauche, Sahib, toi passer à gauche" et que j'ai loupé l'atterrissage sur les coussins d'au moins un mètre, je me suis dit que, finalement, les escaliers, c'était peut-être pas très prudent.


	27. Chapter 27

30 janvier

Midi

Aphro discutait avec Misty sur le pas de la porte quand je suis arrivé. Le Lézard m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de se sauver dans les rochers. J'ai dis à Blanche de rentrer dans la maison et j'ai choppé Aphro. Je lui ai demandé ce que Misty lui avait dit, s'il avait d'autres informations, tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement servir de munitions en cas d'affrontement verbal sévère, quoi. Il a détourné le regard en se mordant la lèvre avec des mines de playmate hollywoodienne et il a commencé à miauler

"Tu sais, il y a du bon et du mauvais, c'est pas très clair, comme histoire, en plus, il y a plein de versions différentes..." Il m'énerve quand il essaie de noyer le poisson!

J'ai fais "Bon, t'accouches!"

Il est redevenu sérieux "Il y des choses que seul Shaka a pu dévoiler."

"Du style?"

"Du style, tes mensurations. Mais les vraies, donc c'est moindre mal." Ca m'a fait marrer. "Quoi d'autres?"

"Hum..., qu'il t'appelle Bébé, que tu as les larmes aux yeux quand tu jouis, que tu collectionnes les capsules de bière, que tu voues un culte à la Juv et..." il m'a jeté un regard ironique, "comment tu surnommes ton..." Je me suis cassé sans attendre la fin avec la ferme intention de me jeter du haut de la falaise pour ne plus entendre Aphro écroulé de rire me crier "Mais attend, c'est mignon!" Shura m'a retenu avant que je fasse le grand plongeon. Même à dix doigts de l'asphyxie (les miens, de doigts) Aphrodite persistait dans son fou rire. Quand j'ai eu le malheur de l'envoyer se faire foutre, ça a redoublé. Et quand Shura lui a demandé ce qui se passait, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Aphro ne s'en relèverait pas. Il a hoqueté un résumé de l'histoire. Shura s'est tourné vers moi, sérieux comme un pape et m'a demandé "Mais, pourquoi Alexandre?" Aphro a retrouvé miraculeusement le souffle et la parole et ne s'est pas privé de lui expliquer.

"Voyons! Le Grand, le Roi des Rois, le Conquérant! On l'avait choisi un soir de cuite mémorable. Mais tu peux l'appeler Lixou." Ils se sont foutus de moi encore un peu avant qu'Aphrodite ne se reprenne.

"Par contre, j'ai entendu des choses assez contradictoires, voire un peu illogiques. Disons qu'une drôle de petite idée m'est venue mais comme je ne suis pas sûr, je ne voudrais pas qu'un innocent devienne le nouveau caribou de ton hall d'entrée en lieu et place de ton Avatar." J'ai haussé les épaules. Si tout le Sanctuaire connaissait à présent ma marque de caleçon, je ne voyais qu'un seul présumé coupable. 

Fin d'après-midi  
Evidement, quand on est arrivé à l'arène, Shura, Aphro, Blanche et moi, sous le prétexte fallacieux de montrer d'autres types d'attaque à la Petite, tous les Golds étaient là. Du jamais vu. A ma droite, les Sanctuary bad boys, à ma gauche, outsiders du titre des plus grosses enflures superpuissantes, Saga, Shaka et Camus! Et dans les gradins Mu, Milo et Kanon prenaient les paris. Restait Aldé, le seul réellement venu s'entraîner et Aiola avec sa cohorte  
d'apprentis de bronze.  
On a traversé le stade et on s'est retrouvé face à face. Silencieux. C'était Sergio Leonien. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le soleil dans le dos.  
Et puis, rien. On a tous commencé à s'entraîner, chacun de son côté. Aphrodite créait des roses et Shu avait dégainé Exca. Smart-Saga se la pétait à donner une démo pour les apprentis d'Aiola.  
A un moment, Shaka a posé un demi pied de l'autre côté de la frontière virtuelle qui délimitait nos deux territoires. J'ai démarré au quart de tour.

"Alors, La *Vierge*, ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir foutu ma vie privée en l'air et d'en avoir fait un tabloïd? Il faudrait aussi que Blanche et moi, on quitte l'arène? Ou carrément la Chevalerie? Si tu veux, je te donne mon armure, comme ça ton petit copain pourra recommencer sa collection." Il s'est tourné vers moi irradiant toute la colère de Shiva.

"Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça! Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que lever les yeux sur moi! Regarde-toi avant de m'insulter, Masque de Mort! De quel droit me fais-tu des reproches?" J'ai proprement halluciné.

"De quel droit? Tu t'es servi de moi! Tu m'as utilisé!" Comme j'avais un peu haussé la voix il a sifflé "Pas ici!" Ca m'a tué.

"Tu sais, vu tout ce qu'ils savent déjà grâce à toi, c'est pas sympa de leur zapper la fin du film." Il a essayé de prendre un air martyr. Martyr fâché. Fâché méchant.

"Savoir quoi? Et que signifie le "grâce à toi"? Que suis-je sensé, selon toi, avoir raconté?" Et il posait la question, ce con!

"Par exemple mon nom, mon tatouage, ou les mots que je te disais. Ca t'a éclaté de m'humilier, hein? De faire de moi le monstre de foire du Sanctuaire. T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré, Shaka. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu joues bien la comédie." Il a ouvert brusquement les yeux sous l'insulte et il a commencé le Ten Bu Hô Rin. Son cosmos a flambé. Comme on n'était pas en combat, au lieu d'essayer de le bloquer, je l'ai laissé me sonder. Il a dû voir que ce n'était pas de la provoque. Que j'étais sincère. Il a arrêté de jouer son scénar d'archange vengeur et il est devenu presque humain.

"Mais non! Je n'ai jamais raconté ta vie à tout le monde! Bien sûr, j'ai raconté deux trois trucs à Camus, c'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas du genre à exposer la vie privée des gens, encore moins quand j'en fais partie!" Là, j'ai entendu deux trucs: un, "je n'ai jamais raconté ta vie", deux, "Camus". On s'est retourné en même temps vers l'intéressé qui a subrepticement opéré une retraite stratégique vers Milo. Un peu obligé de se justifier, il s'est adressé à Shak'.

"Je ne pensais pas que les petites manies du Cancer étaient secret d'Etat." Shaka a secoué la tête. "Mais enfin Camus! Pourquoi?"

Camus a nié "Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier". Rien de particulier, c'était vite dit! Il exagérait, le Pingouin. Et là, Aphrodite qui attendait ce moment comme un chat à l'affût de la souris innocente a eu son quart d'heure de gloire. Je suis sûr que ce petit monstre savait tout depuis le début et qu'il avait attendu le bon moment juste pour se faire mousser. Il a bondit au milieu du groupe et il a dit "Moi, je sais pourquoi!" Bien sûr, il a réussi son petit effet. Je dis toujours qu'Aphrodite est une bombe sexuelle miraculeusement pourvu d'un cerveau plus qu'opérationnel. Espèce rare. Il a attendu que le silence se fasse.

« Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ces fameuses rumeurs. Les détails croustillants, les caractéristiques physiques intimes, tout ça, c'était crédible. Là où j'ai commencé à tiquer, c'est les commentaires. Le DM brutal et directif au lit, froid et distant, ça m'a semblé un peu plus étrange, pour autant que je puisse en juger, bien sûr." Il a fait une pause."T'étais pas loin du compte Angie, sauf que ton indic s'est planté de commanditaire. N'est-ce pas Camus?" S'il a cru qu'Aphro, prit dans son show, l'avait oublié, c'était raté. Camus a changé de tactique. Responsable mais pas coupable. Il avait exposé ma vie intime aux yeux de tous à l'insu de son plein gré.

"Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça?" Aphrodite ne l'a pas lâché: "Pourquoi? Peut-être parce que, comme tu l'as formulé à Sion au dernier conseil, "il est inadmissible qu'un chevalier de la qualité de Shaka se compromette avec un déchet toxique tel que cette raclure de Masque de Mort". Il "fallait bien faire quelque chose", n'est ce pas? Félicitation, au fait, pour l'ingéniosité de ton plan. Même moi, j'aurais sûrement pas fait mieux." Aphro s'éclatait dans le rôle du procureur, Camus restait de glace mais Shaka ramait un peu.

"Attend, quel plan?" Mon bel Aphro a haussé les épaules mais Shura a vu comme moi qu'il n'attendait que le moment où quelqu'un lui poserait la question. Il s'est tourné, ciceronien, vers Shaka.

"A la fois livrer à Radio Sanctuaire de quoi commérer jusqu'au Jugement Dernier et faire courir en parallèle le bruit que tu fais ça pour rendre jaloux Saga. Comme ça, Angelo croit découvrir que tu te fous de lui et pique une crise et, accessoirement, retourne chez sa mère, ce qui, entre nous soit dit, n'était pas très malin. Simultanément, il diffuse l'idée qu'Angelo, fidèle à sa réputation, est un monstre cruel jusque dans son lit et éveiller le côté l'homo protectus de Saga pour qu'il s'interpose entre vous deux. D'où la beigne venue bien à propos pour confirmer la rumeur. En clair, tout ce cinoche pour sauvegarder la réputation de la Reine des Glace et de sa Cour." Jeu, Set et Match. C'était Shao Lin, le meurtrier.

Mais Camus s'est repris et s'est mis à parler à Shak comme si on n'existait pas.

"Ce n'est pas une question de réputation. Shaka, tu délirais complètement. C'était pour ton bien! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec ce type! C'est une ordure, un coureur! Et puis t'as pensé à Saga, au mal que tu lui fais?" Shaka a essayé de le calmer.

"Saga et moi, on n'est plus ensemble, Camus!" Le Verseau lui a attrapé le poignet

"Arrête, c'est pas parce que vous vous êtes disputés qu'il faut te jeter au cou du premier imbécile qui passe. Je suis certain que Saga est prêt à tout recommencer." Shaka s'est tourné vers Saga, sans rien dire et là j'ai eu peur. J'ai pensé "c'est fini". Mais il a dit tous bas "Camus, pardonne-moi si je t'ai déçu. Saga, je suis désolé mais ça ne peut pas marcher." Saga a sourit tristement sans répondre. Mu avait l'air absolument dégoutté. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pensait "C'est toujours pour les mêmes." Mais non, mon gars. Il arrive que la chance tourne. Regarde, moi.

Avant de partir, Shaka m'a envoyé par télépathie

"Ce soir, chez toi".

On a repris l'entraînement de la Petite. Je me demandais comment elle avait perçu ce qui c'était passé cet après-midi. Je lui ai dis que le chevalier de la Vierge était spécial pour moi. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle m'a demandé s'il elle deviendrait très forte, plus tard. J'ai répondu "Oui, bien sûr". Après, elle m'a demandé si elle serait assez forte pour tuer le  
Chevalier de la Vierge en duel. J'ai pas tous compris, mais j'ai dis oui. Aphrodite a sourit mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer.

Soir  
Après avoir déposé la Petite, je suis rentré, j'avais plein de truc à faire. Un peu de ménage, la cuisine, changer les draps. Finalement, j'ai allumé la télé, j'ai pris une bière et je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai même été obligé d'aller chercher des plats chez le traiteur chinois, sur le port, tellement le frigo était vide. Et puis Shak est arrivé. Il avait mis un sari en soie. Bon signe. En plus, j'adore ça.  
Le début de soirée a été très très étrange. Comme si on se connaissait à peine, Shaka était froid, hautain comme une icône byzantine. Franchement, si ça n'avait pas été chez moi, si ça n'avait pas été Shaka et si ça n'avait pas été une soirée de réconciliation avec la divinité de ma vie, je me serais cassé.  
On a tourné à trois monosyllabe/minutes pendant tout le repas. A la fin, quand il s'est levé pour aider à débarrasser j'ai demandé "T'es fâché?" Il a balancé son assiette dans l'évier.

"Bien sûr, que je suis fâché, idiot! Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, tu as rêvé de Mu, tu as disparu une semaine entière sans donner de nouvelles, tu as frappé Saga et tu m'as fait une scène devant tout le Sanctuaire! Comment voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas fâché?"  
"Très fâché?" Il a dis "Non. Pas très fâché."  
Je me suis collé derrière lui. Il y avait son cou a portée de dents, j'ai mis mes bras autour de sa taille, sans serrer, et je lui ai dis "Tu m'as manqué." Il est resté immobile quelques terribles secondes et il s'est laissé aller contre moi. Il a répondu "toi aussi" tellement bas que je me  
suis demandé s'il avait vraiment parlé. J'ai monté ma main jusqu'à sa bouche et j'ai senti qu'il souriait. Il a guidé mon autre main sous ses vêtements, on a tiré sur un pan de tissus et son sari s'est détaché. Et je n'ai toujours pas compris le truc! Je me suis déshabillé aussi, je suis sûr qu'il me "voyait" grâce à son cosmos. Il m'a prit par la main pour m'emmener dans la chambre.


	28. Chapter 28

Et voilà, dernier jour, dernier chapitre. J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires, mis cette fic en alerte ou tout simplement suivi cette histoire.

Le chapitre posté juste après celui-ci est en fait le même, avec une petite modification apportée spécialement pour MuxSaga.

Merci !

31 janvier

Paradis perdu et retrouvé. Je me suis réveillé, Shaka était collé contre moi. Sa bouche juste au creux de mon cou et son torse qui se soulevait doucement, calmement, tendrement presque, contre le mien. Il dormait encore et j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait. Tellement beau. Bien sûr, toute la chambre sentait la ménagerie, on était un peu collant et j'avais des cheveux  
longs et blonds un peu partout. Mais Paradis quand même. J'ai relevé la tête pour caresser ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Il a ouvert les yeux et il m'a embrassé juste au coin de la bouche, à moitié sur la joue. Il a fait une adorable petite grimace et il est allé chercher la couette tout au bout du lit pour nous enfouir tous les deux dessous. C'est vrai qu'on avait oublié de la rabattre, hier soir, et la peau froide au réveil, c'est pas génial. Mais je savais que si on se réchauffait complètement, c'était mort pour sortir du lit. Shaka a essayé de me retenir avec des arguments difficilement parables. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, des  
apprentis à aller chercher. Il a éclaté de rire en s'étirant sensuellement et en repoussant juste assez les couvertures pour me tenter.  
"Ils viennent tout seul. T'imagines si je devais aller les chercher un par un? J'en aurais pour la matinée."  
Il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a fait retomber sur le lit. Il est passé au dessus de moi et a dit:  
"Mais puisque tu veux te lever..."

avant d'enfiler d'autorité mon peignoir et de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
Je suis resté allongé quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une chaude odeur vienne me chercher. Une odeur puissante et douce à la fois. Une odeur qui me manquait. J'ai farfouillé dans le tiroir pour trouver un caleçon. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me balader à poil, mais il arrive que des gens débarquent sans prévenir. Des Bronzes notamment. Ca s'est déjà vu. Et par l'odeur alléchée, je suis arrivé dans la cuisine. Elle était là. Noire, élégante, un peu brillante, avec son petit chant caractéristique. J'ai tourné autour comme un gamin le jour de Noel. Shaka m'a regardé faire.  
"Ta machines à Capuccino était en panne, alors je t'en ai racheté une."

Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué hier! Faut dire que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine. Putain, qu'elle était belle. Shaka a extrait les deux tasses crémeuses et parfumées et m'a tendu la mienne. J'ai regardé le sucre s'enfoncer religieusement dans l'écume brun clair. J'ai tourné la mini cuillère tout doucement pour dessiner les arabesques plus foncées. Et la première gorgée, c'est un retour au pays. J'adore le café qui se faufile sous la mousse pour toucher la langue quand les lèvres sont encore protégées. Shaka avait le sourire moqueur. Alors, je l'ai attrapé par la ceinture de son peignoir, qui, bien sûr, s'est défaite, pour le rapprocher de moi. J'ai glissé ma main dans son dos. J'aime beaucoup ça, passer ma main  
sous les pulls, les vestes, les chemises, mais sous le peignoir de Shaka c'est encore mieux. Il y a sa peau douce, ses belles fesses rondes, ses reins, son dos...Je l'ai embrassé, c'était un peu amer, il ne sucre jamais ses boissons. Je me suis perdu sur son cou, derrière l'oreille. Lui, il a  
fini tranquillement sa tasse et l'a posée sur la table. Puis il a glissé ses deux mains sous mon short et m'a roulé le patin de ma vie. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. J'aurais adoré le coucher sur la table, il aurait été délicieux entre la confiture de fraise et le morceau de Panetone. Mais il m'a réclamé une douche et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. On a bien passé  
dix minutes dans la boîte de tictac qui me sert de cabine de douche (plastic full, un centimètre sur deux) avant de penser à faire couler de l'eau. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est une idée, je ferais installer des parois transparentes.  
Sa bouche m'a offert un orgasme qui m'a fait tomber à genoux. Il est trop sexy quand il se lèche les lèvres comme un petit chat, après. De toute façon, j'étais déjà en retard. Je lui ai fait l'amour, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour revenir au beau fixe sous ses caresses. Quand il a compris ce que je voulais, ses yeux se sont mis à briller et il m'a excité à mort en se frottant moi, en s'offrant complètement. Il s'est laissé préparer avec des petits cris qui auraient pu suffire à me faire jouir. Et c'est lui qui m'a prit dans sa main pour me guider. Heureusement, parce que j'y voyais plus rien avec l'eau, le désir et la masse de cheveux mouillés dans son dos. Il était étroit, moins que ce que j'imaginais, mais étroit. Je me demande si Saga l'a déjà...sûrement. Pendant qu'on bougeait ensemble sa main s'était accrochée à la mienne mais je connais déjà ses points sensibles et elle n'a fait que m'accompagner. Il aime bien garder la direction des événements, même si c'est une illusion. Il a explosé dans ma main, justement, et j'ai suivi à la seconde près. Il s'est dégagé, moi, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il s'est mis face à moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait dire...je ne sais pas..."Merci" ou bien "Alors, heureuse?" mais il a juste  
dit "Mon Bébé..." avant de se pelotonner dans mes bras. Je l'ai lavé tout partout mais je l'ai laissé se débrouiller avec ses cheveux. 

Midi  
J'ai eu un mal de chien à expliquer à Shaina pourquoi j'étais en retard.  
Elle avait eu vent de la scène d'hier mais elle ma laissé m'enfoncer dans mes explications fantaisistes et vaseuses. Ce n'est qu'a la fin qu'elle m'a dit  
"Puisque Shaka et toi vous êtes réconciliés, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part."  
J'ai dis "Ouais, c'est ça." et je suis remonté avec la Petite. J'avais décidé de la faire travailler dans la Maison. Après tout, c'est ça qu'elle devra défendre, autant qu'elle la connaisse. Et puis la Maison, comme l'armure, peut l'aider à concentrer son cosmos et à améliorer sa maîtrise. Elle a tiré la langue à un masque sous prétexte qu'il lui faisait les gros yeux. On s'est entraîné un moment, elle fait de bons progrès et puis une espèce de petit sonic roux à déboulé à toute allure et à interrompu le cours. Mu est apparu juste après et a rappelé son disciple  
"Enfin, Kiki, ce ne sont pas des manières"  
Parce qu'il y connait quoi, en savoir-vivre, l'Atlante?  
Ensuite il m'a salué et a juste dit  
"Kiki voulait voir Blanche."  
On a laissé les enfants s'amuser ensemble, de toute façon la Petite avait bien mérité une pause. J'ai invité Mu à boire un capuccino, vu que je n'avais pas fini celui du petit dej. On a discuté un moment, c'est sympa de parler avec Mu sans arrières pensées. Même si je savais que si Shaka le sentait ici, j'étais bon pour une engueulade. Il m'a demandé si j'avais félicité Aphro  
pour sa prestation quasi théâtrale. Je lui ai demandé comment Saga allait, il m'a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien. Qu'il voyait assez peu Saga, en fait. Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Des coups d'oeils furtifs, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. J'ai fini par regarder moi aussi par cette fenêtre et je ne voyais rien. Rien qu'un escalier de marbre éblouissant, trois colonnes branlantes, quelques buissons et, tout en haut, la Maison du Lion avec Aiola qui faisait sa muscu sur le pas de sa porte. Il utilise les éléments de déco de son Temple comme barres de traction. J'ai regardé Mu, pas de doute, c'était ça. Il a fait un petit sourire faussement timide en tournicotant une mèche mauve  
entre ses doigts.  
"Tu sais s'il a quelqu'un qui vient le voir?"  
"Il n'avait pas une petite rouquine? Remarque, ça fait un bail que j'l'ai pas vu. Faudrait que tu demandes à Aphro ou à Misty."

Il a acquiescé, sans répondre, mais je voyais presque ses crocs s'allonger et la salive affluer.  
"C'est nouveau, cette passion pour les lionceaux?"  
"Il est venu me voir un soir, pour son armure. Il y a eu comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Il est tellement mignon."  
Ou plus exactement, il voulait étoffer son tableau de chasse avec une opération safari. Aiola avait intérêt à faire gaffe à ses fesses, le Bélier était dans ses grands jours. A presque regretter de ne plus en être la proie.  
Il est reparti un peu avant midi, pour l'entraînement, c'était loupé. 

Soir

On est allé manger "chez Shura et Aphro" comme dit la Petite. A l'Aquarium, quoi. La dixième maison va bientôt devenir un no man's land, à ce rythme-là. J'ai raconté à Aphro la discussion que j'avais eu au milieu de la nuit avec Shak'. J'avais encore des questions, des trucs pas clairs dans ma tête et je savais que si je ne les posais pas, j'allais me faire un film. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait menti à propos de lui et Saga et surtout pourquoi il avait dit autant de choses à Camus. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait voulu me flatter en me disant que j'étais le premier et qu'il avait parlé Camus parce qu'il lui posait des questions. Ca lui plaisait de parler de moi, en quelque sorte. Ca l'excitait, aussi. Ca me semblait plutôt bizarre, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Shura m'a fait une surprise en préparant un plat de chez moi. J'essayais d'éduquer ces ignares en leur expliquant que les spaghetti, même bolognaise, ça ne se coupe pas et qu'il suffit d'être doué pour ne pas projeter de la sauce partout quand Shaka est entré.  
"Le Conseil a une mission, pour vous deux"  
Il a désigné Shura et moi. Avant même de savoir ce que c'était, Aphrodite a voulut venir. Demande rejetée. On doit partir demain matin pour les grandes plaines du Canada. Pourquoi on ne m'envoie jamais en mission dans les îles?  
Mais ce soir...  
Shaka m'a transmit par télépathie  
"Tu ne veux pas aller au cinéma?"  
"Voir quoi?"  
"Un film très ennuyeux. Dans une salle très confortable et très obscure. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un rencard au cinéma."  
Shura m'a demandé ce que j'avais à sourire bêtement devant le plateau à fromage.

L'après-midi a été presque calme. Au cours de l'entraînement, Blanche a fait un truc nouveau: elle a divisé la décharge d'énergie qu'elle a projetée en deux ou trois faisceaux distincts. Je me demande si c'est un hasard ou si elle va développer une attaque modulant différent flux d'énergie. Il faut que j'en parle à Shaka.  
Ca l'avait un peu fatiguée alors je l'ai ramenée au camp. Maintenant, j'hésite sur la tenue de ce soir. Un jean à boutons, c'est mieux, et un pull léger et souple. Sans débardeur. Facile à enlever dans le noir. Faire honneur à mon homme.


	29. Chapter 29

31 janvier

Paradis perdu et retrouvé. Je me suis réveillé, Shaka était collé contre moi. Sa bouche juste au creux de mon cou et son torse qui se soulevait doucement, calmement, tendrement presque, contre le mien. Il dormait encore et j'avais l'impression qu'il souriait. Tellement beau. Bien sûr, toute la chambre sentait la ménagerie, on était un peu collant et j'avais des cheveux  
longs et blonds un peu partout. Mais Paradis quand même. J'ai relevé la tête pour caresser ses lèvres du bout de ma langue. Il a ouvert les yeux et il m'a embrassé juste au coin de la bouche, à moitié sur la joue. Il a fait une adorable petite grimace et il est allé chercher la couette tout au bout du lit pour nous enfouir tous les deux dessous. C'est vrai qu'on avait oublié de la rabattre, hier soir, et la peau froide au réveil, c'est pas génial. Mais je savais que si on se réchauffait complètement, c'était mort pour sortir du lit. Shaka a essayé de me retenir avec des arguments difficilement parables. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, des  
apprentis à aller chercher. Il a éclaté de rire en s'étirant sensuellement et en repoussant juste assez les couvertures pour me tenter.  
"Ils viennent tout seul. T'imagines si je devais aller les chercher un par un? J'en aurais pour la matinée."  
Il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a fait retomber sur le lit. Il est passé au dessus de moi et a dit:  
"Mais puisque tu veux te lever..."

avant d'enfiler d'autorité mon peignoir et de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
Je suis resté allongé quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une chaude odeur vienne me chercher. Une odeur puissante et douce à la fois. Une odeur qui me manquait. J'ai farfouillé dans le tiroir pour trouver un caleçon. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas me balader à poil, mais il arrive que des gens débarquent sans prévenir. Des Bronzes notamment. Ca s'est déjà vu. Et par l'odeur alléchée, je suis arrivé dans la cuisine. Elle était là. Noire, élégante, un peu brillante, avec son petit chant caractéristique. J'ai tourné autour comme un gamin le jour de Noel. Shaka m'a regardé faire.  
"Ta machines à Capuccino était en panne, alors je t'en ai racheté une."

Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas remarqué hier! Faut dire que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine. Putain, qu'elle était belle. Shaka a extrait les deux tasses crémeuses et parfumées et m'a tendu la mienne. J'ai regardé le sucre s'enfoncer religieusement dans l'écume brun clair. J'ai tourné la mini cuillère tout doucement pour dessiner les arabesques plus foncées. Et la première gorgée, c'est un retour au pays. J'adore le café qui se faufile sous la mousse pour toucher la langue quand les lèvres sont encore protégées. Shaka avait le sourire moqueur. Alors, je l'ai attrapé par la ceinture de son peignoir, qui, bien sûr, s'est défaite, pour le rapprocher de moi. J'ai glissé ma main dans son dos. J'aime beaucoup ça, passer ma main  
sous les pulls, les vestes, les chemises, mais sous le peignoir de Shaka c'est encore mieux. Il y a sa peau douce, ses belles fesses rondes, ses reins, son dos...Je l'ai embrassé, c'était un peu amer, il ne sucre jamais ses boissons. Je me suis perdu sur son cou, derrière l'oreille. Lui, il a  
fini tranquillement sa tasse et l'a posée sur la table. Puis il a glissé ses deux mains sous mon short et m'a roulé le patin de ma vie. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. J'aurais adoré le coucher sur la table, il aurait été délicieux entre la confiture de fraise et le morceau de Panetone. Mais il m'a réclamé une douche et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. On a bien passé  
dix minutes dans la boîte de tictac qui me sert de cabine de douche (plastic full, un centimètre sur deux) avant de penser à faire couler de l'eau. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est une idée, je ferais installer des parois transparentes.  
Sa bouche m'a offert un orgasme qui m'a fait tomber à genoux. Il est trop sexy quand il se lèche les lèvres comme un petit chat, après. De toute façon, j'étais déjà en retard. Je lui ai fait l'amour, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour revenir au beau fixe sous ses caresses. Quand il a compris ce que je voulais, ses yeux se sont mis à briller et il m'a excité à mort en se frottant moi, en s'offrant complètement. Il s'est laissé préparer avec des petits cris qui auraient pu suffire à me faire jouir. Et c'est lui qui m'a prit dans sa main pour me guider. Heureusement, parce que j'y voyais plus rien avec l'eau, le désir et la masse de cheveux mouillés dans son dos. Il était étroit, moins que ce que j'imaginais, mais étroit. Je me demande si Saga l'a déjà...sûrement. Pendant qu'on bougeait ensemble sa main s'était accrochée à la mienne mais je connais déjà ses points sensibles et elle n'a fait que m'accompagner. Il aime bien garder la direction des événements, même si c'est une illusion. Il a explosé dans ma main, justement, et j'ai suivi à la seconde près. Il s'est dégagé, moi, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Il s'est mis face à moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait dire...je ne sais pas..."Merci" ou bien "Alors, heureuse?" mais il a juste  
dit "Mon Bébé..." avant de se pelotonner dans mes bras. Je l'ai lavé tout partout mais je l'ai laissé se débrouiller avec ses cheveux. 

Midi  
J'ai eu un mal de chien à expliquer à Shaina pourquoi j'étais en retard.  
Elle avait eu vent de la scène d'hier mais elle ma laissé m'enfoncer dans mes explications fantaisistes et vaseuses. Ce n'est qu'a la fin qu'elle m'a dit  
"Puisque Shaka et toi vous êtes réconciliés, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part."  
J'ai dis "Ouais, c'est ça." et je suis remonté avec la Petite. J'avais décidé de la faire travailler dans la Maison. Après tout, c'est ça qu'elle devra défendre, autant qu'elle la connaisse. Et puis la Maison, comme l'armure, peut l'aider à concentrer son cosmos et à améliorer sa maîtrise. Elle a tiré la langue à un masque sous prétexte qu'il lui faisait les gros yeux. On s'est entraîné un moment, elle fait de bons progrès et puis une espèce de petit sonic roux à déboulé à toute allure et à interrompu le cours. Mu est apparu juste après et a rappelé son disciple  
"Enfin, Kiki, ce ne sont pas des manières"  
Parce qu'il y connait quoi, en savoir-vivre, l'Atlante?  
Ensuite il m'a salué et a juste dit  
"Kiki voulait voir Blanche."  
On a laissé les enfants s'amuser ensemble, de toute façon la Petite avait bien mérité une pause. J'ai invité Mu à boire un capuccino, vu que je n'avais pas fini celui du petit dej. On a discuté un moment, c'est sympa de parler avec Mu sans arrières pensées. Même si je savais que si Shaka le sentait ici, j'étais bon pour une engueulade. Il m'a demandé si j'avais félicité Aphro  
pour sa prestation quasi théâtrale. Je lui ai demandé comment Saga allait. Il a rougit un peu en haussant les épaules. « Quand je l'ai laissé, ça allait. Bon, son amour propre en a pris un coup, tu sais comment il est. » Il faisait semblant de surveiller les gamins, mais son petit sourire ne trompait pas. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insister : « alors, vous en êtes où, tous les deux ? » Il a pris quekques minutes pour répondre « Je sais pas trop, j'aimerais bien réessayer, en tout cas. Et il avait pas l'air trop contre. Surtout que grâce à toi, j'ai plus la Vierge dans les pattes. Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne revienne pas mettre le bazar ! » J'ai secoué la tête. Les plus sages des chevaliers avait dit l'autre, tu parles. Des gamines de collège, oui ! Ensuite il a commencé à me parler de Blanche et des techniques modernes d'éducation.

Il est reparti un peu avant midi, pour l'entraînement, c'était loupé. 

Soir

On est allé manger "chez Shura et Aphro" comme dit la Petite. A l'Aquarium, quoi. La dixième maison va bientôt devenir un no man's land, à ce rythme-là. J'ai raconté à Aphro la discussion que j'avais eu au milieu de la nuit avec Shak'. J'avais encore des questions, des trucs pas clairs dans ma tête et je savais que si je ne les posais pas, j'allais me faire un film. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait menti à propos de lui et Saga et surtout pourquoi il avait dit autant de choses à Camus. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait voulu me flatter en me disant que j'étais le premier et qu'il avait parlé Camus parce qu'il lui posait des questions. Ca lui plaisait de parler de moi, en quelque sorte. Ca l'excitait, aussi. Ca me semblait plutôt bizarre, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Shura m'a fait une surprise en préparant un plat de chez moi. J'essayais d'éduquer ces ignares en leur expliquant que les spaghetti, même bolognaise, ça ne se coupe pas et qu'il suffit d'être doué pour ne pas projeter de la sauce partout quand Shaka est entré.  
"Le Conseil a une mission, pour vous deux"  
Il a désigné Shura et moi. Avant même de savoir ce que c'était, Aphrodite a voulut venir. Demande rejetée. On doit partir demain matin pour les grandes plaines du Canada. Pourquoi on ne m'envoie jamais en mission dans les îles?  
Mais ce soir...  
Shaka m'a transmit par télépathie  
"Tu ne veux pas aller au cinéma?"  
"Voir quoi?"  
"Un film très ennuyeux. Dans une salle très confortable et très obscure. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un rencard au cinéma."  
Shura m'a demandé ce que j'avais à sourire bêtement devant le plateau à fromage.

L'après-midi a été presque calme. Au cours de l'entraînement, Blanche a fait un truc nouveau: elle a divisé la décharge d'énergie qu'elle a projetée en deux ou trois faisceaux distincts. Je me demande si c'est un hasard ou si elle va développer une attaque modulant différent flux d'énergie. Il faut que j'en parle à Shaka.  
Ca l'avait un peu fatiguée alors je l'ai ramenée au camp. Maintenant, j'hésite sur la tenue de ce soir. Un jean à boutons, c'est mieux, et un pull léger et souple. Sans débardeur. Facile à enlever dans le noir. Faire honneur à mon homme.


End file.
